Baile de Tolos
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Ela fazia com que todos acreditassem, seja lá no que fosse. Não seria diferente comigo.
1. Prólogo

_**Baile de tolos**_

_No fundo, todos somos tolos por acreditar em você._

_E eu sou o maior deles._

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star pertence a Junichi Sato, Yoshimasa Hiraike e Reiko Yoshida. Uma pena, mas enfim -Q

Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão.

Se teve uma coisa que Mia sempre quis mais do que entrar para o Kaleido Stage, essa coisa se chamava "reconhecimento". E para Mia, o reconhecimento supremo só viria quando ela chegasse aos pés do autor que ela sempre mais admirou: William Shakespeare.

O próprio destino se encarregou de mostrá-la o caminho para o tão amado sonho. No começo, ela pensou que somente conseguiria ser reconhecida quando entrasse para o elenco do Kaleido Stage, e interpretasse todos os papéis que grandes roteiristas compunham. Ela lutou muito para isso, dedicou-se a cada acrobacia que podia aprender, três anos de testes duros, e enfim entrou para o Kaleido para descobrir que esse não era o seu caminho.

Não que Mia tenha se arrependido de tanto trabalho duro. Pelo contrário: de alguma forma, amava o mundo das acrobacias, e estava feliz que conseguia realizar boa parte delas. Mas não era executando complicados movimentos que conseguiria a sua tão sonhada glória. Não, seu caminho era outro. Mia estava destinada a utilizar os seus conhecimentos e, com eles, bolar o maior espetáculo acrobático que o mundo jamais vira. Criar roteiros, bolar sequências de ação, um dia até, quem sabe, criar a maior acrobacia que o mundo já viu, no melhor espetáculo que ela poderia fazer. Mia descobriu que seu destino era muito parecido com o de seu grande ídolo. E desde que Kalos lhe deu carta branca para seguir nesse sonho, ainda com o espetáculo "Freedom", Mia batalhou duro nele. Alguns até já diziam que seu sonho estava realizado, quando "Lago dos Cisnes" foi o espetáculo de maior bilheteria do Kaleido Stage. Mas Mia queria bem mais. E foi com "A Princesa que Não Sorria" que ela percebeu que podia sempre se superar.

Foi graças a esse pensamento que ela decidiu que era hora de ousar. Para tanto, levaria aos palcos uma das obras de seu autor favorito, e talvez até chegasse aos seus pés. Quando ela disse isso a Kalos, todos apostaram que ela faria um grande drama. Romeu e Julieta seria a primeira opção, mas a peça já tinha sido feita para exibir o Fênix Dourado da Layla há alguns anos, e depois para exibir a Espiral Demônio da May. Aí todo mundo chutou que ela faria Otelo, Hamlet, talvez até Rei Lear. Mas aí ela escolheu Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão. Uma comédia. Uma história em que todos seriam os protagonistas.

A opção parecia estranha de começo, mas depois fez todo o sentido, ainda mais quando Mia confessou por que ela escolheu essa peça. Ela queria que todos tivessem a chance de brilhar, cada um a sua hora, e com essa peça, ela conseguiria. Era meio óbvio que tinha dedo da Sora nessa decisão. Não que ela tivesse pedido algo assim, mas todos viram que o sonho dela estava se tornando o sonho da Mia também. Um palco para todos. E acho que foi por isso que Kalos aceitou a ideia. Porque, no fundo, todos queriam compartilhar do sonho de Sora, serem partes ativas daquele objetivo, e Mia daria essa chance.

Tudo se encaixava. Para o papel de Puck, ninguém melhor do que Rosetta. Ela se saíra maravilhosamente bem no seu último papel, e ninguém duvidava de que ela seria a nova estrela do Kaleido Stage. Claro que ela ainda tinha que trabalhar muito, e se esforçar mais ainda, mas tinha todas as condições, então merecia um papel como o de Puck.

Para a companhia de artesãos, Anna seria mais do que perfeita. Ela seria a responsável pelo núcleo de humor, e os artesãos eram os melhores personagens pra esse fim. E a ideia de ficar mais da metade do espetáculo com uma cabeça de burro pareceu agradar a Anna.

Para o papel de Titânia, Mia escolheu Sarah. Titânia, a rainha das fadas, era doce, porém excêntrica, ainda mais quando enfeitiçada, e Mia achou que Sarah ficaria bem no papel, pois não precisaria ser só a cantora. Ela até poderia mostrar alguma coisa que aprendeu com as artes marciais. Para o papel de Oberon, Mia escolheu alguém inesperado: o próprio Kalos. No começo ele não gostou da ideia, claro, mas ninguém era mais sério e ao mesmo tempo artístico como Kalos, e Oberon requeria tudo isso. E também tinha o fato de que alguém precisava ficar ao lado da Sarah. Quando Mia disse isso, Kalos topou o desafio.

Para completar, tínhamos que ter os quatro jovens apaixonados. Isso era fácil. Leon seria o decidido e corajoso Lisandro. May seria a destemida e aventureira Hérmia, a moça que renega sua família para se casar com Lisandro. Sora ficaria com o papel da doce e sonhadora Helena, e Mia já estava até combinando com ela detalhes de uma possível nova acrobacia, para ser feita durante uma cena especial. Só faltava mesmo alguém para ser Demétrio...

Foi aí que eu me meti nessa história.


	2. Definindo papéis

_**Baile de tolos**_

_No fundo, todos somos tolos por acreditar em você._

_E eu sou o maior deles._

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star pertence a Junichi Sato, Yoshimasa Hiraike e Reiko Yoshida. Uma pena, mas enfim -Q

Capítulo 1 – Definindo papéis.

Vamos por partes.

Trabalhar no Kaleido Stage sempre foi meu sonho. Desde que me entendo por gente, desejo trabalhar naqueles palcos, em dar vida àqueles espetáculos mágicos, mas, sobretudo, a me sentir parte do sonho que o Kaleido Stage provoca em cada um dos espectadores, em todo espetáculo que faz. Por isso que, quando pequeno, eu queria ser acrobata. Mas aí vieram as fraquezas, as dores, até descobrir que eu tinha problemas no coração. Não eram graves, mas meu destino estava selado: não poderia ser acrobata do Kaleido Stage.

Foi quando troquei de sonho, e decidi entrar para a Equipe Técnica. Se eu não poderia transformar o espetáculo em realidade atuando, os transformaria cuidando dos bastidores. E me dediquei ao máximo para saber cuidar de equipamentos, luzes, aparelhos e tudo mais que o espetáculo podia necessitar. Me fazia bem saber que era parte do show, mesmo que não aparecesse.

Só que a coisa mudou quando a Sora chegou.

Ela tinha uma coisa que nunca tinha visto, nem mesmo entre as mais talentosas estrelas do Kaleido Stage. Ela tinha vida. Quando ela fazia as acrobacias, simplesmente parecia que era tão fácil e ao mesmo tempo tão divertido. Na verdade, me fazia ter vontade de sair pulando com ela, de entrar no palco e fazer o que quer que fosse, nem que fosse só para olhar. E aí eu descobri meu novo sonho: fazer com que todos vissem esse lado da Sora. Fazer dela uma verdadeira estrela do Kaleido Stage, para que todos pudessem sentir o que eu sentia quando a via no palco. E desde então eu me tornei o braço direito dela: estudava os movimentos, as acrobacias, o modo de fazer. Preparava os treinamentos, o aquecimento, até mesmo a dieta que ela deveria ter. Isso quando eu não servia de psicólogo e fazia de tudo para ela continuar em frente. Jurei uma vez que faria dela A Pequena Sereia. E no fim, ajudei-a a se tornar em tudo que ela sempre desejou, inclusive na Tola da Técnica Fantástica e na Tola Angelical.

Quando digo "Tola", eu não a estou chamando de tola, propriamente dito. É que esse foi o apelido que ela ganhou quando conseguiu realizar todas as acrobacias impossíveis, que, segundo os outros, apenas os tolos teriam coragem de fazer. Não é pejorativo, e ela gosta de ser chamada assim. Se ser tolo era conseguir realizar os seus sonhos, então ela assumia que era. Acabou virando um apelido quase profissional, por mais estranho que pareça.

Ela fazia qualquer um querer ser Tolo como ela. Incluindo eu.

E era meio o que estava fazendo quando a Mia terminou de anunciar os papéis de cada um. O papel de Demétrio ainda estava vazio, então abriram testes para os novatos. E, claro, todos se inscreveram para o papel. Não tinha um novato que não quisesse atuar ao lado de Sora, May e Leon, e acho que nunca vi tanta gente treinando tão arduamente para um simples teste. Dava gosto de ver como o elenco do Kaleido Stage ficava cada vez mais profissional.

Mia, por um momento, pensou em chamar o senhor Yuri para atuar como Demétrio, mas ele recusou. Disse que estava muito ocupado com um projeto próprio, mas que torceria muito pela nova peça. Mia ficou chateada, claro. Mas bem, o show continuava.

E lá estava eu, com ela e com Sora, ajudando a pensar na parte técnica do show. Mia era exigente com os números que seriam apresentados durante a peça, e com certeza queria algo grandioso para a Sora. Então, ela pediu minha ajuda. Depois de tanto tempo treinando a Sora física e tecnicamente, era meio normal que a Mia pedisse minha ajuda. Ela e Sora entravam com a criatividade, eu cuidava para fazer daquelas ideias uma acrobacia executável. E era só isso. Eu não pretendia nada mais, quem dirá o que me veio.

"Mia, já estão todos prontos" – a Anna anunciou, entrando no camarim onde estávamos discutindo as técnicas – "Ah, já estão fazendo o roteiro?".

"Na verdade, discutindo as acrobacias" – Mia mostrou o laptop, contente – "Já tivemos umas boas ideias pra cena da Sora"

"Estamos testando a nova acrobacia, aquela da cena em que os quatro jovens dormem" – Sora comentou – "Pensamos em algo relacionado à floresta e sonho. Uma mistura de técnicas de trapézio e trampolim, com a Helena voando na direção de diversos seres da natureza, e terminando com um salto de trapézio em direção ao público, onde ficará Demétrio, a esperando".

"E nesse momento, ele a pega pelos braços, e dando um grande impulso, ambos se lançam no ar, e se abraçam enquanto realizam piruetas, até ele largá-la no ar e ela cair em pé no trampolim, no meio do palco, triste enquanto o vê se afastando" – Mia fazia a simulação em um programa de computadores especial para isso – "Demétrio se agarra ao trapézio do palco, e Helena fica pulando no trampolim, tentando alcançá-lo de novo, enquanto as luzes se apagam e ela volta a se deitar, acordando assim do seu sonho".

"Uau, me parece bastante complicado" – Anna sorriu – "Tem certeza de que o novato que for interpretar o Demétrio conseguirá fazer isso? Não seria melhor colocar o Leon no papel?".

Naquela hora, aposto que fechei a minha expressão. Não é que eu não goste do Leon: pelo contrário, acho-o um exímio trapezista, e gosto muito de ver as suas atuações. Mas isso não significa que eu goste de vê-lo fazendo par romântico com a Sora, por mais que eu soubesse que ela era a parceira de palco dele. Preferia que ele continuasse fazendo o papel de Lisandro, então eu tinha que falar alguma coisa.

"A luz da platéia vai ficar apagada durante a primeira parte da acrobacia" – comecei a explicar, tentando provar que qualquer artista do elenco poderia fazer Demétrio – "Enquanto a Sora estiver executando os primeiros movimentos, o parceiro dela pode se balançar no trapézio para pegar impulso. Só sincronizarmos os movimentos dos dois, e quando a luz focar nele, ele já estará em condição de realizar o salto".

Mia e Anna me olharam de soslaio, com um sorriso bastante malicioso no rosto. É claro que eu entendi o recado, e pelo visto elas também entenderam o meu. E com certeza estavam achando muito nobre a minha atitude, para não dizer "fofa".

"Bem, nós só vamos saber quando fizermos o teste" – Sora continuou, ignorando completamente o que estava acontecendo – "Aposto que um dos novatos, se treinar muito, consegue fazer a acrobacia".

"Acho que sim" – Mia continuou sorrindo pra mim – "Pena que você não possa fazer o papel, né Ken?"

Isso, Mia. Faça com que eu me sinta pior. Nem tanto com o fato de que eu não posso subir no palco – com isso eu já me conformei – mas me deixava mal saber que eu nunca seria o parceiro de palco da Sora. Bom, muito provavelmente eu não seria parceiro dela em nada.

"O Ken, fazendo o papel?" – Sora começou a rir – "Ah, ia ser bem divertido. É uma pena mesmo".

Sora... você não está ajudando.

"Bem, que tal irmos logo então para o teste?" – Anna puxou as duas pelo braço – "Quero ver o que os novatos prepararam pra gente".

Todos nós saímos e fomos diretamente para o centro de treinamento. Eu não pude deixar de me espantar quando vi que, realmente, todos os novatos compareceram, incluindo as mulheres – e isso significa MUITA gente. Sora, May e Leon causavam mesmo aquela euforia, talvez até mais do que a Layla e o Yuri causaram no seu tempo.

E por falar em Leon e May, eles também estavam lá, juntamente a Kalos. Isso já não me surpreendeu, porque os três haviam dito que queriam acompanhar o teste. May, obviamente, queria ter certeza de que o novo Demétrio seria alguém digno de dividir o palco com ela. Convenhamos, mesmo que May estivesse bem menos competitiva, ela ainda tinha o seu grande ego para controlar, e isso não era tarefa muito fácil.

Leon e Kalos estavam lá por razões bem diferentes. Nenhum dos dois concordara com a decisão da Mia de deixar Leon como Lisandro. A escolha óbvia de Sora como Helena, na visão deles, deveria significar a escolha óbvia de Leon, o seu principal parceiro de acrobacias, como Demétrio. Há dias que os dois discutiam com Mia para mudar a seleção, mas ela estava irredutível. Segundo ela, o público queria ver Leon como o grande mocinho da história, e não como um garoto mimado que faz a doce Helena sofrer – principalmente se a doce Helena fosse Sora.

Se Mia contou a eles sobre a acrobacia nova que estávamos planejando, com toda a certeza os dois estavam lá só para garantir que nenhum novato seria escolhido.

O meu lado técnico dizia que, no fundo, Leon e Kalos tinham razão. Para uma acrobacia daquelas, o mais seguro seria um acrobata experiente e que já tivesse trabalhado com a Sora. Além disso, o papel de Demétrio combinava mais com Leon. Para quem era visto como o algoz das parceiras de palco até pouco tempo atrás, e para quem já interpretou Drácula, fazer Lisandro, um moço nobre e valente, parecia não combinar muito. Mas algo lá dentro de mim também me obrigava a concordar com Mia. Desde "Lago dos Cisnes" que o público – sobretudo o feminino – queria que Leon interpretasse o mocinho. E o próprio Leon já demonstrara versatilidade como ator, quando interpretou um dos três bobos da corte em "A Princesa que Não Sorria". Fazer Lisandro – mesmo que isso significasse trabalhar com May ao invés de Sora – parecia ser uma grande chance a ele.

O fato de que eu o preferia bem longe da Sora não tinha nada a ver com isso.

_(Como se eu conseguisse enganar alguém sobre esse assunto)._

"Estamos todos aqui, Mia" – Kalos anunciou, assim que nós todos entramos no recinto – "Você continua insistindo nesse teste?".

"Sim, Kalos" – Mia afirmou com o máximo de firmeza que poderia ter naquele momento. Não que fosse muito – Kalos ainda causava certo medo nela, mesmo depois de tudo que passamos nesses últimos anos.

"Mia, compreendo o seu desejo de deixar Anna no núcleo de comédia" – Leon começou – "Mas creio que, nessa ocasião, ela deveria assumir o papel de Lisandro no meu lugar. A não ser que você queira tirar a acrobacia de Sora do roteiro. É a única maneira que vejo de deixar Demétrio nas mãos de um novato".

Anna, obviamente, ficou chateada com a colocação. Tudo bem que aquelas palavras significavam que Leon já confiava na capacidade de Anna para trabalhar ao lado deles, mas ela queria muito cuidar do núcleo de comédia das peças do Kaleido Stage. Essa era outra razão pelo qual Mia insistira em deixar um dos papéis do quarteto vago – ela não queria tirar Anna daquela função.

O que eu estranhei é que ele colocasse a Anna naquela história. Afinal, o fato dela não estar entre os quatro jovens não estava diretamente relacionado ao fato de que ele ficara com Lisandro. Mia podia muito bem colocá-lo como Demétrio desde o começo, e deixar Anna no papel em que ela está. O teste seria feito para Lisandro, e assunto resolvido. Talvez May reclamasse de ter de trabalhar com um novato, mas seria muito mais fácil lidar com ela do que enfrentar Leon e Kalos.

Mia devia estar realmente decidida a não voltar atrás para que Leon apelasse para Anna. Sabendo que Mia tinha verdadeiro fascínio por Anna – e sabendo que mais da metade do público feminino também adoraria ver Anna novamente no papel romântico - talvez fosse um caminho alternativo remanejá-la para o grupo principal, já que Mia não aceitaria simplesmente deixá-lo como Demétrio.

Ou talvez ele não quisesse assumir que ele só queria trocar de papel para trabalhar com Sora.

"Podemos também remanejar as meninas" – Kalos anunciou, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que eu – "Leon pode continuar como Lisandro, mas Sora fica como Hérmia e May como Helena".

"Não, nada disso!" – foi a vez de May protestar – "A Helena é muito doce pra mim, prefiro a Hérmia".

"Além disso, o roteiro já está preparado com a acrobacia da May feita para a Hérmia" – Mia reiterou – "Se mudássemos os papéis delas, teríamos que mudar o roteiro todo. A acrobacia da May não combina com o papel da Helena".

"Pessoal" – Sora nos alertou, a primeira vez desde que a discussão começou – "Vocês estão deixando os novatos nervosos".

Acho que foi a primeira vez que todos os presentes lembraram que os novatos estavam ali, ouvindo tudo que dizíamos. E pela expressão deles, o recado já tinha sido dado: para Leon e Kalos, eles eram incapazes de fazer Demétrio. Acabava com o ânimo de qualquer um ouvir isso, então imagine quando você está lidando com novatos que, até minutos atrás, estavam doidos para trabalhar com seus ídolos.

Pelo visto, Sora foi a única que se importou de verdade com eles.

"Sora tem razão, desse jeito eles não conseguirão fazer o teste" – Mia se virou pra mim – "Ken, você quer explicar para eles o que terão de fazer? Melhor começarmos logo".

"Mia, você vai mesmo até o fim?" – Kalos anunciou, dessa vez muito ameaçador – "Esteja ciente de que Leon e eu somos contra esse teste".

Ela engoliu seco, provavelmente arrumando coragem. Sora tentou ajudar.

"Kalos, a Mia já fez muitas coisas por nós, e ela nunca nos decepcionou. Além disso, os novatos são bons, eles podem fazer isso. Eu também era novata, e você me deu uma chance, mesmo quando ninguém mais queria. Por favor, dê essa chance a Mia".

"Sora, você é diferente" – mas dessa vez Kalos estava bem mais... doce? – "Você sempre foi uma escolhida do palco. A gente nota isso em você".

"Isso é conversa, Kalos" – May resmungou do outro lado, provavelmente com ciúmes – "A Sora era tão ou até menos capaz do que todos esses novatos. Lembre-se que ela não teve treinamento adequado, e mesmo assim você a aceitou no Kaleido Stage. Deixe esses novatos mostrarem o que podem fazer. Se ninguém for capaz, a Anna entra e fim de história".

O silêncio bateu em todos nós. Leon estava decidido, e se via isso na cara dele. Kalos, por sua vez, pareceu balançar. As palavras da May e o olhar doce da Sora tinham sido decisivos.

"Tudo bem, Mia, faça como quiser" – Kalos decidiu – "Pode fazer o teste".

Leon virou o rosto, e já estava fazendo questão de sair, quando Kalos o segurou.

"Espere, Leon, eu ainda não acabei".

"Eu não preciso ouvir mais nada, Kalos" – ele abaixou o tom de voz – "Sei que a Sora acredita que esses novatos podem, mas até parece que você não a conhece. No que depender dela..."

"Sora já provou estar certa muitas vezes, Leon, e se até May concorda, creio que podemos dar uma chance a Mia" – Kalos voltou a ficar austero – "Porém, tem uma condição: Leon e eu quem vamos escolher o novato para o papel".

Xi...

"Mas, Kalos..." – Mia pareceu exasperada – "Eu creio que eu posso..."

"Você quer dar uma chance aos novatos? Tudo bem, dê" – Kalos se aproximou – "Mas se não tiver ninguém que possa cumprir os requisitos para Demétrio, Leon assume o papel e Anna ficará como Lisandro. Entendido?"

"Kalos..."

"Mia, isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem" – ele pareceu realmente assustador ao dizer isso, principalmente quando olhou para mim - "Ken, comece os testes. Vejamos o que o novo elenco pode fazer".

Eu olhei para Mia, Anna e Sora. As três pareciam tristes, mas deram de ombros, como que conformadas. Leon que, de repente, pareceu muito feliz. E eu não gostei muito disso, para ser sincero.

Era óbvio que nem Kalos e nem Leon aprovariam um novato.

"Tudo bem, vamos lá" – eu resmunguei, enquanto reunia todos os outros acrobatas.

Em poucos minutos, expliquei para eles o teste. Como o Demétrio teria uma complicada acrobacia com a Sora, pensei em avaliar as suas habilidades em trabalhar com ela. O teste seria dividido em duas partes: a primeira, mais simples, seria o básico do trapézio. Sora se balançaria em um trapézio, e daria uma cambalhota no ar. No outro trapézio, o acrobata deveria pegá-la no ar e fazer impulso o suficiente para que ela pudesse voltar ao seu trapézio.

"Robbins, por que esse teste?" – May perguntou, os braços cruzados em suspeita – "Me parece tão... básico".

"Preciso ver qual dos acrobatas aguenta o peso da Sora" – respondi – "Se eles vão ter que criar impulso o suficiente para que tanto ele quanto ela saiam dando várias piruetas no ar, o mínimo que eles precisam ter agora é força para aguentá-la"

Quando todos os novatos estavam organizados, expliquei para Sora o que ela tinha que fazer. Ela também esperava algo mais elaborado, mas assim que expliquei a intenção, ela sorriu e disse que faria sem problemas. Logo, ela estava lá em cima, se balançando no trapézio, e sorrindo para todos os novatos. A cada vez que um deles tentava, ela cumprimentava e o recebia com um sorriso.

Era mesmo impossível não gostar dela.

Obviamente que o teste demorou um pouco, mas para a minha satisfação, muitos conseguiram cumprir o que eu pedi. Os que não conseguiram, o Kalos já dispensou, dizendo que não poderiam fazer a próxima etapa do teste. Pelo visto, ele já tinha entendido a minha intenção com o exercício.

"Mia, uma dúvida" – Anna perguntou – "O Kalos, a May e o Leon já sabem da acrobacia da Sora?".

"Só o Kalos e o Leon" – Mia respondeu, e parecia bem nervosa – "Eles aprovaram quando contei ontem, mas o Leon acha que só ele é capaz de executá-la. Isso que me dá mais medo... duvido muito que ele permita que um novato faça a acrobacia".

"É um exercício interessante, creio que todo acrobata queira fazer" – eu respondi – "Ainda mais quando é a Sora quem vai executar com ele".

Pela primeira vez desde o início do teste, as duas riram, e só então eu percebi o que disse. Eu até tentei consertar, mas a Anna logo me cortou:

"Ken, é realmente uma pena que você não possa tentar esse teste" – ela disse, e de repente ficou séria – "Se você conseguisse esse papel, eu poderia ficar no núcleo de comédia sem nenhum problema".

"Anna, você fala como se eu fosse conseguir o personagem".

"Eu acho bem provável" – ela deu de ombros – "Você sabe fazer algumas coisas, não? Lembro que uma vez você disse que chegou a fazer treinamento".

"Isso foi antes de descobrir a doença. Mas sim, eu cheguei a aprender algumas coisas".

"Pois então. Com o seu conhecimento técnico, o treinamento e ainda por cima sabendo como realizar a acrobacia, duvido que você não passasse nesse teste".

Por um momento, ponderei nas palavras da Anna. Imaginei como seria se eu não tivesse o problema do coração. Eu realmente não lamentava mais pela doença, mas lembrei da sensação de balançar em um trapézio, ou de pular em um trampolim. Era realmente mágico, poder cruzar o palco pelos ares, e depois cair na rede de proteção.

Naquele momento, senti saudades do tempo em que tudo que mais queria era ser acrobata.

"É realmente uma pena que você não possa nos ajudar nessa, Ken" – Mia comentou, observando Sora descer do mastro do trapézio – "Deveria ter deixado Leon desde o começo como Demétrio, teria evitado todo esse problema".

"Calma, Mia, algum novato vai conseguir".

Ela suspirou fundo em resposta. Ela também tinha certeza de que ninguém conseguiria passar.

"Muito bem, hora da segunda fase" – falei, em derrota.

Rapidamente, preparei o centro de treinamento para a segunda parte do teste. Coloquei um grande colchão no chão, e a uns quatro metros do mastro do trapézio coloquei uma haste. Paralelamente a esta haste, coloquei outra. A distância entre as duas era de pouco mais de um metro.

"Isso é o básico para se realizar a acrobacia" – eu disse, enquanto mostrava o espaço entre as duas hastes – "Como vocês sabem, o ator ou atriz que interpretar Demétrio fará um salto de grau elevado com a Sora, e esse teste fará com que vejamos se vocês têm aptidão para tanto. Vocês vão subir naquele trapézio e se balançar para pegar impulso. Imaginem que vão pegar alguém no outro trapézio. Suas costas devem ficar voltadas para essa pessoa".

"De costas?" – um dos novatos perguntou – "Mas por quê?"

"Porque é a posição da acrobacia. Quando ela for realizada, um de vocês agarrará a Sora e deverá impulsioná-la de modo que os dois se soltem do trapézio, se abracem no ar, um de frente para o outro, e façam piruetas no ar, até que o ator de Demétrio se agarre no outro trapézio, abandonando a Sora no trampolim central do palco. Por isso o ator tem que ficar de costas para a Sora. Para se ter ideia, no dia um de vocês vai se balançar em pé, como em um balanço, e quando pegarem impulso, vai se sentar no trapézio, arqueará o corpo para baixo, com as costas viradas para ela, e se apoiar somente pelos joelhos, ou pelos pés, se achar melhor".

Quando eu terminei de falar, todos os novatos estavam espantados. Se eles já estavam desanimados, agora eles provavelmente queriam desistir.

"Nós... teremos que fazer essa acrobacia agora?" – uma novata perguntou, o semblante assustado demais a meu ver. Parecia tão complicado assim?

"Ah não, a Sora nem vai participar dessa parte do teste" – respondi – "Vocês vão fazer a metade da acrobacia. A missão de vocês hoje é só ficar de costas e realizar as piruetas. Quando acharem que conseguiram impulso o suficiente, façam a acrobacia. Obviamente que ela estará incompleta, já que vocês não terão o peso da Sora para impulsioná-los a uma grande distância, mas, se fizerem direito e pegarem impulso adequadamente, conseguirão dar algumas piruetas no ar e cair entre essas duas hastes posicionadas no chão".

Mostrei as hastes, e ouvi um assovio de um novato. Não sei se ele achou a acrobacia fácil ou difícil.

"E tem mais uma coisa" – complementei – "A primeira pirueta deve ser feita de modo que vocês passem por cima do trapézio. Depois disso, realizem quantas piruetas puderem, até atingirem o chão".

"Creio que uma demonstração possa ajudar os novatos a entenderem o exercício" – disse Leon, para a minha surpresa – "Robbins, há um número mínimo de piruetas no ar?

Ele estava mesmo disposto a fazer o teste? Mas para quê?

"Bom, creio que pelo menos umas três ou quatro no ar" – respondi – "Quando o corpo começar a cair, acho que o acrobata pode fazer mais duas antes de ser aparado no colchão. O mais importante é cair entre as duas hastes, ou no mínimo nessa que está mais próxima do mastro. É a distância mínima que o acrobata deve conseguir atingir agora, se quiser fazer a acrobacia completa depois".

Leon sorriu de uma maneira até meio sádica, e eu, por curiosidade, olhei para os novatos. Eles estavam tão assustados que eu, por simpatia, me assustei também.

Mia, Anna e Sora olhavam para o trapézio, provavelmente analisando o exercício que propus. Mia parecia desolada, e Anna murmurava algo como "impossível".

Sora, por sua vez, parecia esperançosa. Olhou para os novatos e sorriu para eles. _Aquele _sorriso.

"Leon, se quiser fazer a demonstração, por favor" – Kalos anunciou – "Precisamos continuar os testes".

E lá foi Leon, subindo as escadas do mastro. Posicionou-se no trapézio, de costas para todos nós, e começou a se balançar, com a agilidade do exímio acrobata que ele era. Assim que pegou impulso, jogou o corpo para frente, passou por cima do trapézio, e deu em torno de quatro piruetas no ar, antes de começar a cair. Automaticamente, comecei a analisar o salto. Leon optou por deixar o trapézio se aproximar o máximo do mastro, provavelmente para aproveitar a força do impulso para se jogar, e só então se soltou. O resultado é que, nisso, ele ficou mais longe da primeira haste, então devia realizar mais piruetas para chegar até ela. Como realizou apenas quatro, acabou que, ao cair, ele realmente conseguiu cair entre as hastes, porém ficou a milímetros da primeira, quando caindo por cima dela.

O salto estava feito, mas poderia ser melhor. Talvez se ele saltasse quando o trapézio estivesse longe do mastro, preferindo pegar mais impulso ao balançar ao invés de aproveitar a volta do balanço... um melhor cálculo de distância...

"Foi incrível, Leon" – Sora exclamou, batendo palmas e sendo acompanhada pelos outros – "Os novatos agora sabem como fazer o salto".

Leon sorriu para ela, e em seguida para os novatos. Mas, se é que possível fazer isso, foram sorrisos bem diferentes. Para Sora, era um sorriso amável, agradecido. Para os novatos, foi um sorriso de desdém. E nesse momento eu entendi por que ele tinha feito o teste.

Era para assustar todos que tentassem.

"Será que ele ficou no limite do salto para parecer que é mais difícil?" – pensei. O teste não era complicado, ele servia mais para testar a habilidade do acrobata. Mas se Leon, O LEON, não conseguia ir muito além da primeira haste, quem poderia ir?

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

"Muito bem, vamos começar então" – ordenei – "Formem uma fila, para sabermos quem vai tentar primeiro. E lembre-se de que nesse salto o importante é saber a hora de soltar o trapézio. Peguem o máximo de impulso que puderem, e assim que sentirem que estão a uma boa velocidade, esperem o trapézio ficar o mais longe possível do mastro. Tentem se guiar pelas hastes, elas podem ajudar".

Os novatos me olharam como se eu estivesse brincando com a cara deles. Aquilo me irritou profundamente: eles achavam que, só por que eu não saltava, eu não sabia a técnica? E percebi que a tática de Leon tinha sido muito boa: a confiança que ele exalava nos outros faziam com que os novatos pensassem que a técnica dele estivesse certa.

Pena que nenhum deles conhecia o Leon...

Pouco a pouco, os novatos foram tentando, e como imaginei, eles imitavam Leon. Mas, sem a força que Leon adquiriu durante os anos, aliado ao nervoso e à falta de tato para saber a hora de saltar, nenhum conseguiu ficar entre as duas hastes, e muitos nem chegavam perto da primeira. Sora ainda tentou animá-los, dizia para eles seguirem meus conselhos, mas era inútil. Quando estávamos na nona tentativa, Kalos olhou para o relógio. Começava a ficar tarde e estava claro que nenhum deles conseguiria sequer realizar o salto, quem dirá agradar a ele e a Leon.

Quando estávamos vendo o décimo terceiro novato tentar saltar, Kalos mandou interromper o salto. Todos olharam assustados para ele, sobretudo Mia, porque ela já imaginava o que ele faria.

"Ken, pode desmontar o equipamento" – ele me disse – "O teste acabou".

"Mas ainda faltam uns cinco acrobatas para tentar" – Sora reclamou – "Não é justo com eles".

"Creio que já vimos o suficiente por hoje, Sora, e, além disso, está tarde. Leon, você fica com o papel de Demétrio, e Anna, você interpretará Lisandro. Mia, aproveite o teste de hoje e veja se tem alguém pro papel da Anna".

Todos, com exceção de Leon, May e Kalos, ficaram tristes. Leon saiu com um sorriso satisfeito, e aquilo me deixou ainda mais bravo. Não era justo com nenhum dos novatos, ainda mais por uma vontade mesquinha dele.

"Eu não vou desmontar o palco" – respondi, fazendo Kalos me olhar feio.

"Ken, eu já mandei..."

"Eu sei que o senhor mandou" – e todos me olharam espantados, o que era bem justo, levando em consideração que eu NUNCA sou de desafiar o Kalos – "Mas esses novatos PODEM fazer a acrobacia. Se eles fizerem certo, se seguirem o que eu disse..."

"Meu, cala a boca!"

Eu me virei para trás, de onde tinha vindo a voz desconhecida. Era a voz do novato que tinha sido interrompido. Era um garoto de, no máximo, 16 anos, moreno, de cabelos cacheados. Ele tinha uma expressão magoada, como se... como se fosse minha culpa por ele ter sido interrompido.

"Desculpe..." – fui tudo que eu pude dizer, tentando insistir na continuação dos testes, mas o novato voltou a me interromper.

"O senhor Kalos já mandou desmontar os equipamentos, faça o que ele manda, por favor?" – ele gritou, tão frustrado que senti, naquele momento, MUITA pena dele – "Não tente nos consolar, nós já entendemos o recado".

"Ei, você poderia ser mais educado com o Ken" – Sora resmungou, visivelmente irritada com aquele comportamento – "Ele está tentando ajudar vocês, só isso".

"Não precisamos de ajuda" – o novato me olhou com cara feia – "Se eu não sou bom o suficiente para agradar o senhor Kalos ou o senhor Leon, então prefiro não fazer o teste. Não preciso me iludir, isso não me levará a ser um bom acrobata".

Sora e eu ficamos boquiabertos. Não posso dizer que sei o que ela pensou, mas eu aposto que foi o mesmo que eu. Como alguém poderia desistir tão fácil de algo tão grandioso só porque alguém disse que não? Se Sora tivesse desistido quando lhe disseram que ela não poderia entrar no Kaleido Stage, ela jamais seria a trapezista que é. E convenhamos, Sora enfrentou MUITA resistência quando entrou.

Leon estava tirando de alguém a confiança de ser parte do Kaleido Stage. E tudo por causa de um desejo mesquinha? Aquilo não me descia de jeito nenhum.

"Se você quer desistir, tudo bem, desista" – eu gritei, o que deixou os presentes ainda mais espantados – "Mas não impeça os outros acrobatas de tentar provar que podem cumprir esse papel. Porque é possível, por mais que você pense que não, ou por mais que Leon, Kalos ou qualquer um aqui lhe diga o contrário".

Senti, naquele momento, Leon resmungar alguma coisa que eu não pude entender, mas não me importei. Ele poderia ser o melhor acrobata que eu já vira no Kaleido Stage, ele poderia melhorar a sua personalidade, ele poderia até mesmo ser um grande amigo da Sora, mas eu não ia permitir que ele se comportasse como um menino mimado.

Mas parecia que só eu pensava assim.

"Você diz isso porque não é acrobata" – ouvi o novato resmungar, e naquele dia em específico, ouvir que eu não era acrobata doeu MUITO – "Acha que, só porque conhece a teoria, que qualquer um pode realizá-lo na prática. Você não sabe de nada. Se soubesse, faria esse salto ao invés de ficar falando que nem um idiota aí".

Os novatos que ainda estavam presentes me olharam com severidade, e eu percebi que eles concordavam com aquele garoto. Os outros, os meus colegas de trabalho, me olhavam com certa piedade. Anna parecia ficar com raiva, e Sora me olhava como se tentasse me consolar. E eu sabia o que cada um dos veteranos do Kaleido Stage estava pensando.

Era muita maldade jogar aquele fato na minha cara, logo eu que sempre quis ser acrobata.

E confesso que eu também estava me sentindo muito frustrado. O menino estava certo até ponto, o fato de eu conhecer bem a técnica não significava que eu pudesse _executá-la_, por mais que eu tentasse ou quisesse. Porém, não me importava mais o meu problema no coração, a minha falta de treinamento ou qualquer coisa que, até aquele instante, me impedia de realizar o sonho da minha infância. Eu só queria provar que era possível _sim_. Que Leon não tinha aquele direito de acabar com os sonhos dos outros só porque ele estava descontente.

Eu só me lembro de ouvir a Anna gritando para o pobre novato que ele não sabia o que estava dizendo, ou com quem estava falando. Foi aos sons de "esse rapaz treinou a Sora por todos esses anos" que eu me vi caminhando para o mastro do trapézio e, numa decisão firme, resoluta, comecei a subir a escada. E a Anna parou de falar, talvez pelo susto.

Eu ia realizar aquela acrobacia.

"Ken, o que você está fazendo?" – eu ouvi o grito da Sora, mas estava tão compenetrado naquele salto que não a respondi, o que é meio raro – "Seu problema no coração vai piorar, desce já daí".

"Ken, não seja tolo" – Kalos gritou, mas aquela palavra em especial, _tolo_, foi o toque final para me incentivar a ir em frente – "Você não pode realizar esse salto".

"Eu posso e vou!" – eu gritei, e tenho quase certeza de que May assoviou lá embaixo – "E vou mostrar como se realiza esse salto".

Houve uma grande comoção no solo, e pelo que Mia me contou depois, até mesmo o novato que me incentivou a fazer aquilo começou a se desesperar, sobretudo depois que ouviu Sora dizer que eu tinha problema no coração. Provavelmente pensou que eu era só um desses treinadores folgados que falam muito e pouco fazem, mas depois de ouvir sobre o meu problema, passou a pensar que eu era mais um frustrado, como ele. Mas não posso afirmar com certeza, porque não reparei em coisa alguma do que estava acontecendo no solo.

Eu estava realmente focado naquele trapézio. E a sensação que tive quando o peguei, já lá no alto, foi bizarramente inesquecível.

No instante em que toquei no trapézio, parecia que eu ainda era aquele menino, sonhando com o Kaleido Stage, se esforçando o máximo que podia para aprender as técnicas. Sumiram as preocupações com dores, coração, doença ou qualquer coisa que, um dia, me tiraram do treinamento. Eu era novamente o pequeno Ken, aquele que pulava pelos móveis da casa, que tinha certeza que seria um grande acrobata, e faria as mais incríveis acrobacias.

"Espero que eu ainda consiga fazer isso" – resmunguei, antes de me virar de costas, e em seguida começar a me balançar no trapézio.

Se eu disser que foi fácil, estarei contando uma mentira das mais deslavadas. Eu não tinha treinamento físico, portanto me manter pendurado no trapézio era incrivelmente mais difícil do que pode parecer. Sentia minhas mãos ardendo, e o primeiro instinto me dizia para soltar. Mas a teimosia conseguia ser ainda maior do que qualquer fraqueza nos braços. E fui me balançando, pegando impulso, até que não senti mais as minhas mãos. E estava numa velocidade absurda. Aquela sensação de se balançar no trapézio, de sentir o vento no rosto, de quase voar pelo ambiente... aquilo dava forças para qualquer amante de acrobacias, quem dirá para mim.

"Concentre-se, Ken" – eu dizia para mim mesmo, enquanto me lembrava da técnica – "Pegue a distância certa... você sabe a hora de saltar, apenas tenha calma..."

Fui me balançando o máximo que podia, até que senti que o trapézio não iria além. Atingira a distância máxima, e a velocidade também já estava compatível. Agora, era juntar toda a determinação e rezar para o corpo obedecer. Quando cheguei no ponto mais distante em relação ao mastro, joguei meu corpo para frente, impulsionando para começar as piruetas sobre o trapézio.

E para a minha surpresa, eu consegui executar a primeira.

E a segunda. E a terceira.

E aí parei de contar, pensando somente em fazer a próxima pirueta, até cair no chão. Mas algo me diz que eu ainda consegui executar mais umas duas, antes de sentir meu corpo perder altura, enquanto eu continuava rodopiando, rodopiando e rodopiando de novo.

Bati no chão com força, de uma maneira meio desastrada, e senti que meu corpo continuou dando uma cambalhota até eu cair, meio esparramado, no colchão. Naquele momento, senti um estalo na cabeça, e estava completamente tonto. Mas, para a minha surpresa – a segunda em menos de dois minutos – meu coração não estava doendo. Talvez fosse toda aquela adrenalina, mas o fato é que, tirando a respiração ofegante e a tontura que me acometeu, eu estava bem.

Já não podia dizer o mesmo dos presentes.

Quando finalmente me lembrei de olhar para os outros, só vi a Anna e a Mia correndo até mim, me abraçando e gritando, como se elas tivessem ganhado um prêmio. Olhei para o lado e vi Sora atônita, com um sorriso no rosto, e jurava que seus olhos tinham lágrimas. Os novatos acompanhavam May e Leon nas expressões assustadas, e somente Kalos parecia sério demais para o momento.

Foi quando me lembrei de verificar onde tinha caído. E quando olhei para o meu pé, vi que ele estava a uns sessenta centímetros de uma haste.

Da segunda haste.

Eu tinha ido _além_ da segunda haste. EU!

"Fantástico" – Sora conseguiu dizer antes dos novatos finalmente tomarem atitude e me aplaudirem. Até mesmo o menino que me desafiara, agora ele me dava tapinhas e me elogiava, dizendo o quanto me respeitava. E eu simplesmente não consegui acreditar naquilo.

"Muito bem, já chega" – Kalos anunciou, fazendo todos se calarem de novo – "Depois dessa pequena demonstração, não resta a menor dúvida do que fazer. Ken, desmonte o equipamento, por favor".

Senti que todos os presentes murcharam, com exceção de Leon, claro.

"Desmontar?" – eu perguntei, voltando a me sentir realmente frustrado – "Kalos, EU consegui realizar o salto. Eu, que tenho problema no coração, que não treino há anos, eu consegui ir além do estipulado. Basta saber a hora de saltar, e eu provei que, pela minha teoria, é possível. Por favor, dê mais uma chance a esses novatos, eles vão conseguir".

"Eu não preciso que os novatos consigam fazer esse teste, Ken" – ele me respondeu, e de repente eu vi um sorriso no rosto de Kalos. Um sorriso bem anormal, pelo menos quando dirigido a mim – "Como você mesmo disse, VOCÊ conseguiu realizá-lo. Nem mesmo Leon, nosso principal acrobata, teve um desempenho tão brilhante, e você, um menino problemático, conseguiu. Aliás, deixe-me perguntar uma coisa: você sentiu alguma coisa no coração?"

Parei por um instante, esperando que, agora que a adrenalina baixara, eu finalmente fosse sentir a consequencia do meu gesto impensado, mas o coração continuava normal. Foi a terceira surpresa do dia. Só não digo que foi a maior de todas porque a quarta surpresa superou as outras.

"Não" – respondi, completamente pasmo – "Pra ser sincero, não sinto o menor incômodo".

"Ken, quando foi a última vez que você fez os seus exames?"

Por que Kalos estava tão interessado na minha saúde, de repente?

"Não sei, há uns cinco anos, eu acho" – respondi, completamente desconfiado agora – "Como não fazia mais exercícios pesados, e não senti mais nada, não fiz os exames de novo".

"Kalos, o que tudo isso tem a ver com os testes?" – May perguntou, impaciente – "Vamos dar uma chance aos novatos ou Anna vai entrar pro papel de Lisandro?"

"Nem um nem outro" – Kalos sorriu, e nesse momento ele olhou para Sora – "Eu sei ver quando um acrobata merece entrar pro Kaleido Stage. E alguém que supera as próprias dificuldades, em busca de um ideal, com certeza merece dividir o palco com você, Sora".

Sora arregalou os olhos, provavelmente entendendo o que Kalos queria. Leon também deve ter entendido, porque no mesmo instante interrompeu:

"Kalos, se você está pensando..."

"Está definido" – Kalos olhou bem seriamente para mim – "Ken, você fará o papel de Demétrio".

Naquele instante, eu acho que desmaiei.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Notas: **É, aqui estou eu com mais uma long. Minha ideia inicial era postar essa somente quando estivesse concluída, para evitar tempos longos de espera. Mas estou gostando TANTO do resultado (e já está tão bem adiantado) que não resisti O.O

Eu sempre gostei de Kaleido Star. E acho uma verdadeira pena que quase ninguém conhece o anime, porque é uma das histórias mais bonitas de superação e realização de sonhos que já vi. E tem um enredo que, pra mim, é realmente complexo. E nem vamos dizer o quanto BABO no fato de que se passa em um circo. Para quem cresceu fazendo teatro, a ideia de grandes espetáculos já seria o suficiente para me fazer AMAR o anime. Mas o fato de ser num circo, de sempre fazerem espetáculos com aquelas belas e difíceis acrobacias... nossa, eu surtei loucamente.

(Meu arco favorito do anime: As Mil e Uma Noites. Sora e Layla lutando na corda bamba de um barco viking – acho que assim nós podemos chamá-lo -, com a Sora usando o diabolô, misturado ao fogo que ateavam no palco... é, eu ainda sonho com o dia que o Cirque Du Soleil fará essa acrobacia –q)

A fic... na verdade, foi uma ideia que simplesmente me bateu quando reli, há mais ou menos um ano, a peça do Shakespeare, Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão. Por alguma razão, achei que combinaria com o Kaleido Star. E aí, por brincadeira, comecei a ver qual papel cada um do elenco poderia encenar. E cheguei aos quatro jovens atenienses. E o plot final, DO NADA, brotou. Foi realmente engraçado.

A opção da fic ser em primeira pessoa foi por puro acidente. A intenção inicial seria usar a terceira pessoa, como sempre faço, mas por alguma razão, a história não deslanchava. Então, resolvi tentar com o POV. E foi. Não sei por quê, mas a mensagem só saiu quando tentei a primeira pessoa. E particularmente, gostei. De certa forma, é muito divertido me colocar no papel do Ken e ver o que ele pensaria de toda essa situação. Aliás, o personagem do Ken é MUITO divertido.

Sobre ele... a razão para eu ter escolhido o Ken para o personagem principal de "Baile" vai um pouco além da questão do ship (já falarei sobre isso depois). Quando pensava em escrever uma fic de Kaleido Star, sempre quis um enredo que pudesse trabalhar os temas que acho que são centrais no anime: sonho e superação. E quando pensei em "Baile", achei que seria legal mostrar sob o ponto de vista de uma pessoa que precisou renegar os seus sonhos por causa de uma doença. Sempre pensava "e se dessem uma chance a ele? Uma só? Será que ele aceitaria retomar o sonho da infância?". Do tipo, se ele pudesse MESMO tentar, não como a Anna sempre quis dele (como parte do elenco do núcleo de comédia, que é algo que ele pode fazer mesmo com a doença), mas como um verdadeiro acrobata? E isso ficou na minha cabeça até que reli "Sonho", e pensei "... esse seria um bom espetáculo para se encenar no Kaleido". Aí junto A + B e PUF, saiu o plot. E é sob esse ponto de vista que quero trabalhar. Pelo menos, eu quero tentar, né?

O ship... é, meus amigos, eu vou contra corrente e shippo Ken/Sora. Não é que eu não goste do Leon. Eu acho a história de vida dele MUITO bonita, e mais do que ninguém torci para que ele aceitasse a Sora como parceira de palco para eles realizarem a Técnica Angelical. Mas eu não consigo shippá-lo com a Sora, NÃO DÁ. Talvez isso seja porque, de certa forma, eu entendi que, se Sora lembra a Sophie, é porque o Leon a vê como sua irmãzinha. Também tem o fato de que, quando ele aparece no anime, eu já shippava Ken/Sora, e aí não teve cidadão que me fizesse mudar de ideia. Além disso, eu simplesmente adoro o Ken. Porque, além de ser um personagem MUITO engraçado, o que ele faz pela Sora é uma coisa que eu acho MUITO fofa. E "eu posso até não ser o Príncipe, mas serei eu quem fará de você A Pequena Sereia" resume muito do que penso dele. Do quanto ele REALMENTE gosta dela.

(e ter uma fic Ken/Sora é bom, de vez em quando. Tem tão pouquinho por aí –s)

E acho que de notas iniciais (longas notas iniciais), era só isso. Sei lá, queria compartilhar de onde veio a ideia e o que penso do anime, aí acabei me empolgando. Espero que gostem da história, o mesmo tanto que eu gosto de escrevê-la.

Beijos

_Miss of Darkness_


	3. Uma consulta ao médico

_**Baile de tolos**_

_No fundo, todos somos tolos por acreditar em você._

_E eu sou o maior deles._

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star pertence a Junichi Sato, Yoshimasa Hiraike e Reiko Yoshida. Uma pena, mas enfim -Q

Capítulo 2 – Uma consulta ao médico

Tudo bem, eu não desmaiei. Mas o estado de choque me fez perder os sentidos na mesma proporção.

Quando Kalos anunciou que o papel de Demétrio era meu, simplesmente achei que fosse alguma piada de muito mau gosto. Kalos era o primeiro a saber de todos os meus problemas de saúde, até porque conhecia a minha história melhor do que ninguém. Ele tinha conhecimento, desde a época em que entrei para a Equipe Técnica, da proibição dos médicos sobre exercícios pesados; e mesmo quando eu insistia para treinar Sora, ele próprio me pedia para não ir longe demais, porque eu poderia me prejudicar. Como, de repente, ele estava me entregando um papel tão grandioso daqueles? Com uma acrobacia de nível tão elevado quanto àquela? Uma acrobacia que ele queria porque queria que fosse de Leon?

E por falar em Leon, ele também não estava acreditando em tamanha coragem.

"Kalos, você enlouqueceu?" – ele perguntou, puxando Kalos pelo braço com uma força que me espantou – "Esse menino é da Equipe Técnica. Ele não tem a menor condição de fazer parte do elenco"

"Me espanta ouvir isso de você, Leon" – Kalos soou tão irônico que eu tive certeza de que ele estava irado com ele – "Logo você, que sempre procurou alguém à sua altura para dividir o palco. Quando finalmente aparece um rapaz que te SUPEROU em seu melhor instrumento, você diz que ele não tem condições?"

Por alguma razão, eu tive certeza naquele instante de que o Kalos descobrira a armação de Leon, assim como eu. Talvez não tivesse dito antes para não prejudicar a imagem de seu principal acrobata, e tendo ele a vontade de que Leon tomasse o papel de Demétrio, talvez fosse melhor não reclamar do salto mal-executado, até porque poderia trazer alguma vantagem. Mas eu conheço Kalos, e sei que ele não suporta trapaças e más-intenções no palco. Ele deveria desejar que algum novato percebesse o truque de Leon e o superasse, assim como...

Assim como eu fiz.

E naquele instante, me senti novamente frustrado. Será que o Kalos estava me dando o papel somente para punir Leon?

Foi quando eu percebi que, por mais absurda que eu pudesse achar a ideia, eu _queria _aquele papel.

As coisas estavam ficando muito confusas.

Leon ficou extremamente vermelho. Percebi que ele tentaria argumentar, provavelmente diria que ele não fizera o teste direito, por isso eu o superei, mas no mesmo instante se calou. Leon não poderia se comprometer tanto assim, ele sabia que o que fizera fora BEM errado. Além disso, tinha o respeito de Sora e May no jogo. Sora jamais aceitaria trabalhar com Leon sabendo que ele forjara o salto.

"Acho que isso responde minha pergunta" – Kalos respondeu, parecendo satisfeito – "Mas serei justo com você, Leon, até porque Ken se tornará o seu parceiro de palco. Seu e das meninas" – ele se virou para Sora e para May – "O que vocês acham?"

Elas obviamente não entenderam a pergunta de princípio, porque foi preciso Kalos perguntar de novo o que elas achavam da escolha. Quando finalmente entenderam que a pergunta era se elas me queriam como parceiro, May me olhou com desconfiança, se aproximando de mim e me vistoriando, da cabeça aos pés.

Quando ela terminou aquele trabalho, perguntou:

"Robbins, você não mentiu sobre essa história de doença no coração, mentiu?"

"Claro que não, May!" – respondi, realmente ofendido – "Você acha que eu mentiria sobre um assunto tão grave desses?"

"Não sei" – ela continuava bem desconfiada – "Pelo que você dizia, essa doença era _muito_ _grave_, poderia até te matar. Mas ninguém tão doente assim consegue fazer aquele salto da maneira brilhante que você fez".

Eu me senti bem lisonjeado, é verdade. Era um salto tão simples, mas todos tratavam como se eu tivesse feito a Técnica Fantástica sozinho.

"Creio que o problema do Ken já não seja tão grave quanto antes" – Kalos comentou – "Quando você fez os últimos exames, o que eles disseram, Ken?"

Pronto, novo interrogatório sobre a minha saúde. Ótimo.

"Disse que a doença tinha estabilizado" – respondi, meio a contragosto, porque não gosto de me expor assim – "O coração continuava muito fraco, mas a doença não tinha avançado. Meu médico disse que eu poderia levar uma vida normal, aliás, e jamais me lembraria dessa doença a não ser que fizesse muito esforço físico".

Kalos parou para pensar um pouco.

"E desde então, cinco anos se passaram" – ele resmungou – "E se nesses cinco anos a doença tiver regredido? Ou se o seu coração tiver pegado resistência? Você se poupou muito nesses tempos, talvez agora seu coração aguente um exercício ou outro".

Aquilo parecia surreal, principalmente depois de todos os anos que passei carimbando presença nos consultórios médicos. Mas em uma coisa Kalos estava certo: eu já não me sentia mais como um doente. Durante os últimos cinco anos, eu estava tão confortável com a minha situação que, algumas vezes, até esquecia o problema. A maior prova era que eu não repetira os exames. Realmente achei, por um tempo, que nunca mais fosse precisar repetir as baterias.

"Sora, você ainda não falou sua opinião" – Leon comentou, chamando a atenção dela – "Por favor, diga a seu _amiguinho _que ele não pode fazer o papel".

Sora olhou para mim, e eu a vi, pela primeira vez desde o dia em que a conheci, me encarando com um ar de respeito e admiração que jamais esperei receber dela. Era como se agora ela visse outro Ken, completamente diferente do amigo e do técnico que a ajudou durante todos aqueles anos. E de certa forma, me senti feliz. Porque finalmente a Sora estava me encarando com outros olhos.

Sair da FriendZone, nem que fosse só por alguns instantes, me fazia ter vontade de fazer as acrobacias de novo, de novo e de novo.

"Ken... realmente não está doendo?" – ela perguntou, a voz em um misto de preocupação e alegria – "Você não sentiu nada quando saltou?"

Eu não podia com aquela voz, com aquele jeito dela. Mais do que nunca, eu quis o papel de Demétrio, e sabia que poderia tê-lo a hora que eu quisesse. Mas não achei justo mentir para Sora, algo dentro de mim dizia que ela preferiria ouvir a opinião _sensata_, não em me ter no palco só porque queria ficar ao lado dela. Se eu fizesse isso, seria igual ao Leon.

"Não Sora, eu realmente não sinto nada" – respondi – "Mas foi só um salto, completamente simples. E se for como Kalos disse? Pode ser que agora eu tenha uma resistência um pouco maior, e consiga saltar uma vez ou outra, mas para uma temporada? Não sei se aguento".

"Viu só?" – Leon apontou para mim enquanto olhava para Kalos – "Até ele assume que não é bom pro papel".

"Eu não disse que não era bom pro papel" – eu respondi, no mesmo tom irritado de Leon – "Estou colocando os fatos em ordem, mas não duvide da minha capacidade pro papel. Se eu estivesse bem, eu conseguiria".

"Por mim, ele pode assumir quando quiser" – May respondeu, e aquilo me surpreendeu _por demais _– "Quero ver até onde essa doença do coração pode chegar".

Ok, _isso_ não me surpreendeu.

"Leon é contra, May a favor" – Kalos ponderou, decisão empatada – "Sora, sua opinião".

Sora continuou me olhando, aquele respeito novo e uma espécie de alegria que me deixava constrangido. Atrás de mim, eu tinha certeza de que estavam Anna e Mia, com aqueles sorrisos bobos tão comuns delas.

"Ken, você quer esse papel?" – ela me perguntou baixinho, o que me fez arrepiar todo – "Você sempre me disse que seu sonho quando criança era ser acrobata, e por mais que hoje você me diga que seu sonho é outro, eu adoraria te ajudar".

"Sora..." – eu realmente estava meio bobo, não era comum a Sora ser tão dedicada a mim – "Eu... eu não sei... eu adoraria, mas não posso negar meu problema do coração..."

"Mas você conseguiu fazer o salto!" – ela exclamou – "Você deveria se ver fazendo o salto, foi tão decidido, tão espontâneo... se o seu coração não está doendo até agora, talvez você tenha chances".

Eu olhei para todos os lados, buscando apoio. Era uma indecisão que me corroia: por dentro, eu estava gritando que queria o papel, que iria adorar, mas minha cabeça me lembrava da doença, de como meus pais ficariam preocupados, de como não seria justo largar a montagem no meio porque tive um ataque. Mas Anna e Mia estavam tão esperançosas quanto Sora. Anna dependia de mim para continuar no núcleo de comédia, então elas obviamente queriam que eu aceitasse.

"Eu... eu não sei se seria capaz, Sora..." – respondi, meio receoso, e ela ficou muito brava.

"Onde está aquele Ken que me treinava e me dizia que eu era capaz?" – ela resmungou, apontando um dedo no meu peito – "Onde está meu amigo que acreditou que tudo é possível? Que me disse que, se eu continuasse tentando, eu seria a estrela do Kaleido Stage?"

"Sora..."

"Ninguém acreditou em mim quando eu cheguei naquele teste, ninguém acreditou que eu seria capaz de realizar a Fênix Dourado. E eu fiz! E quando me chamaram para ser A Pequena Sereia? Ninguém acreditou que eu superaria o trauma, mas eu superei. E quando fui chamada para a peça das Mil e Uma Noites, que precisei treinar na corda bamba? Todos pensaram que eu não chegaria aos pés da senhorita Layla, mas cheguei! E foi o mesmo com a Técnica Fantástica, e com a Técnica Angelical, até de Tola eu fui chamada, mas eu superei tudo" – e ela começou a chorar, o que me deixou ainda mais confuso e angustiado – "E em todos esses momentos, você estava ao meu lado, me treinando e me dizendo que eu poderia ir em frente. Você me ensinou a não desistir, que eu poderia fazer todas as acrobacias. Como você pode não acreditar ser capaz, Ken? Quando eu acredito tanto em você!"

Confesso que aquelas palavras me fizeram esquecer de toda a razão que estava tentando manter. Sora acreditava em mim. E ela estava certa, como eu poderia desistir quando ela já tinha superado tanta coisa?

Ela tinha esse dom inestimável de fazer qualquer um acreditar. Comigo não seria diferente.

"Eu quero esse papel" – confessei, e vi que já não tinha mais volta – "Não fiz o teste com essa intenção, mas agora eu quero. Eu quero voltar a sentir o vento do trapézio, voltar a fazer os exercícios, eu quero ser o seu parceiro de palco".

"Quer mesmo?" – ela começou a sorrir – "Não está dizendo isso para me alegrar?".

"E desde quando eu facilito as coisas pra você, Sora?" – e eu sorri – "Eu quero MUITO esse papel. Estou muito surpreso por isso, mas eu quero".

"Então, eu te aceito como meu parceiro de palco" – ela disse, olhando para Kalos – "Por mim, o Ken assume o papel".

Anna e Mia gritaram atrás de mim, e voltaram a me abraçar e a pularem pelo recinto. Leon resmungou palavras nada bonitas e saiu do centro de treinamento, praguejando qualquer um que visse. Para a minha surpresa, os novatos começaram a me aplaudir. E Kalos apertou minha mão, com firmeza.

"Eu sei que você tem o seu coração para pensar, e não vou cobrar de você um espetáculo se você não puder fazer" – ele me disse, atraindo a atenção de todos – "Por isso você terá uma semana para me dar a resposta definitiva. Vá ao médico, refaça seus exames e veja se você terá condições físicas para o papel. Se você tiver, saiba que o personagem será seu".

"O... obrigado, Kalos, eu nem sei como agradecer".

"Mas e se o Ken não estiver apto ao papel, Kalos?" – Mia perguntou, novamente receosa – "O que acontece?"

"O mesmo de antes: Anna assume o papel de Leon e Leon assume o papel do Ken" – Kalos virou-se para Sora – "Mas eu também acredito".

Ela sorriu em resposta, e eu fiquei besta. Como podia o Kalos, em tão pouco tempo, mudar de ideia em relação ao papel? E em relação a mim, então?

Olhei para o lado, Anna, Mia e Sora me encaravam com seriedade. E eu soube exatamente o que elas estavam pensando.

"Tudo bem, eu vou falar com a Kate" – me encolhi, nervoso. Eu tive certeza que elas fariam de tudo para me dar o papel. Principalmente Anna e Mia.

~.~

Eu deveria estar louco naquele dia. Era tudo que conseguia pensar quando eu sentei no escritório da Kate, quatro dias depois, para ver os resultados dos meus exames. No dia seguinte ao fatídico teste, as meninas me obrigaram a ir até ela. Depois que ouviu a história completa, Kate pareceu se unir ao grupo das meninas e fez de tudo para me ajudar. Com uma boa conversa com a equipe médica, ela conseguiu que eu fizesse os exames no mesmo dia, e os mais complicados foram feitos no dia seguinte. Mas me surpreendeu a rapidez com que os resultados ficaram prontos. Kate estava realmente empenhada.

Então lá estava eu, sentado ao lado de Mia e Sarah. Anna e Sora até quiseram me acompanhar, mas Kalos exigiu que todos os atores já começassem a treinar e a ensaiar. Disse que, por mais que esperasse minha decisão, o espetáculo não poderia atrasar em uma semana.

Mia vinha sozinha comigo, mas Sarah, quando ouviu dos novatos sobre a minha escolha, ficou realmente excitada e também resolveu se unir aos outros para me pôr no papel. Então, estava lá comigo, esperando a Kate chegar.

"Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso" – resmunguei, já impaciente com a demora da médica – "É óbvia a resposta, eu não tenho como fazer esse papel".

"Ken, você precisa parar de ser pessimista" – Mia tentava me animar, mas ela também estava nervosa – "Depois do que você fez naquele teste, você acha que pode desistir agora? A Anna conta com você, e a Sora também".

"Eu sei, Mia, mas eu já conheço essa história" – suspirei fundo – "Aquele teste foi algo que até agora eu não entendi, nem sei como eu consegui realizá-lo, mas eu não posso ser acrobata. Nem sei por que inventei de tentar aquele exercício".

"Não sabe, é?" – Mia sorriu maliciosamente para mim – "Ora Ken, ficou óbvio que você queria provocar o Leon. E convenhamos, foi bem feito para ele. Aquele salto dele foi horroroso, não sei como os outros não perceberam o truque".

"E você percebeu?" – levantei a sobrancelha, desconfiado. Mia riu, nervosa.

"É, não no mesmo instante, mas na hora que você saltou, ficou bem claro" – ela ficou meio sem graça, e eu tive certeza que ela não percebera nada – "E isso não vem ao caso. O importante é que Kate vai te dar a boa notícia, e você vai poder fazer o papel. Ai, será tão lindo você e a Sora contracenando juntos"

Eu poderia insistir que era impossível eu ter me curado da doença naqueles cinco anos, mas fiquei tão envergonhado com tal insinuação que me encolhi, constrangido, com certeza mais vermelho que um pimentão. Sarah, ao meu lado, riu gostosamente.

"Eu concordo com a Mia, Ken, você precisa ser mais otimista" – ela falou, calma naquele jeito Sarah de ser – "Sabe, não é muito comum o Kalos mudar tão bruscamente de ideia. Para ele ter desistido de tentar colocar o Leon no papel, imagino que você deve ter surpreendido-o muito"

"Você acha?" – perguntei, mais para mudar o foco da conversa do que por estar realmente interessado na opinião de Kalos.

"Eu conheço muito bem o Kalos, e ele não é de tomar decisões bruscas dessa maneira, ainda mais quando se trata do trabalho dele" – Sarah sorriu – "Só se ele vir algo que o impressione muito. De vez em quando, ele tem esses surtos de confiar em pessoas que, a primeira vista, são nada confiáveis. Não que você seja nada confiável, Ken".

Sarah, sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos.

"O fato é que, se ele decidiu te colocar no papel, é porque ele tem certeza de que você é o escolhido para tanto" – ela deu de ombros – "Mas me surpreende que ele tenha feito isso somente agora. Quer dizer, você está há tantos anos no Kaleido Stage, por que só agora ele te deu uma chance?"

"Convenhamos que eu nunca cheguei perto dos equipamentos, a não ser para fazer o meu trabalho" – respondi – "Que não tem nada a ver com acrobacias, tirando quando eu treino a Sora".

Mia já estava prestes a fazer outra piadinha, quando Kate entrou na sala. Estava acompanhada de outro médico, baixinho, careca e de olhos claros, meio amendoados. Ele era muito sorridente, e vinha carregando os envelopes dos meus exames.

"Desculpem-me a demora" – ela disse, sentando-se à minha frente e das meninas, o outro médico sentando-se ao seu lado – "Estava esperando alguém que pudesse te ajudar mais do que eu, Ken".

"Kate, achei que você quisesse cuidar dos acrobatas do Kaleido Stage" – Sarah comentou – "Ou será que temos um caso complicado por aqui?"

"Ah não, nada disso" – ela sorriu – "É que Nathan é o cardiologista do hospital, então acho que ele pode responder aos 'problemas' do Ken melhor do que eu. Sejamos sinceras, eu sou só uma clínica geral, não vou poder ajudar muito nesse caso".

"Kate, seria bom se você me apresentasse aos meus pacientes" – o médico, chamado Nathan, sorriu e eu automaticamente simpatizei com ele – "É um bom começo de tratamento".

"Oh, desculpe-me, Nathan" – Kate começou as apresentações – "O seu paciente é esse rapaz aqui, Ken Robbins. Parte da Equipe Técnica do Kaleido Stage e, dependendo do seu diagnóstico, parte do elenco também" – o médico sorriu, e assoviou baixinho. Kate continuou – "Essas duas moças são Mia Guillem, a diretora e roteirista do Kaleido Stage, e Sarah Dupont, a..."

"Grande cantora dos espetáculos" – o doutor concluiu, olhando admirado para Sarah – "Conheço o seu trabalho de longa data, senhorita Dupont. Devo dizer que minha família e eu somos grandes fãs seus".

Sarah deu um risinho abafado, como se estivesse muito orgulhosa de seu mais novo fã.

"Meninos, esse é o Dr. Cartwright" – Kate continuou – "Ele é um grande amigo meu aqui no hospital, e muito competente em doenças do coração, como a do Ken. Achei que ele poderia acompanhá-lo a partir de agora"

"Muito prazer, senhor Robbins" – ele me cumprimentou, e eu fiz uma leve reverência, para sinalizar que sentia o mesmo – "Kate me contou algumas coisas sobre o seu histórico, e devo confessar que estou surpreso com o que ela me disse. É verdade que você fez um salto complicado de trapézio?"

"Não era complicado" – eu disse pela, talvez, centésima vez naquela semana – "Era um salto até muito simples".

"Mas só você conseguiu fazer, oras" – Mia insistiu – "Agora deixe o doutor dizer o resultados dos seus exames?"

"A Mia quer muito que ele aceite o papel de Demétrio" – Sarah comentou em voz levemente baixa para o doutor – "É a chance de juntá-lo com a Sora, sabe?"

Naquele momento, tudo que mais desejei foi um buraco para enfiar a minha cabeça. O médico olhou para mim e riu.

"Você tem boas amigas, senhor Robbins" – ele comentou, me fazendo sentir mais envergonhado – "Mas vamos ao que interessa. Ken... posso chamá-lo de Ken?"

"Claro, doutor, como quiser"

"Ótimo. Ken, você trouxe os seus exames antigos?"

"Sim senhor" – retirei de uma sacolinha que carregava vários exames do coração que tinha feito durante todos esses anos, inclusive os mais antigos, da época em que descobri a doença – "Achei que o senhor quisesse comparar, sempre fazem isso".

"É bom, assim conheço um pouco da sua doença" – o doutor Cartwright pegou todos os meus exames e passou a comparar com os novos. Ficou um silêncio constrangedor no ambiente, com Mia tamborilando na mesa, enquanto Sarah cantarolava alguma coisa irreconhecível. Kate olhava os exames junto com o doutor, e aquilo estava começando a me deixar nervoso.

"Hum, é realmente interessante" – disse, por fim, o doutor Cartwright – "É, a anomalia no coração está realmente aqui. Há uma pequena alteração no átrio esquerdo, próximo à válvula mitral, o que prejudica a sua circulação. Creio que você já conheça bem essa anomalia, não?"

"Sim senhor" – confirmei, lembrando da primeira vez que ouvi aquela explicação, quando ainda nem sabia o que era átrio, válvulas ou qualquer coisa relacionada ao coração.

"Então, creio que não deva dar muitos detalhes sobre a doença" – o doutor levantou um dos exames na altura dos olhos – "O que importa agora é saber como essa anomalia está te prejudicando atualmente. Obviamente você sentia dores quando era mais novo, não?"

"Muitas" – respondi, passando a me lembrar daquelas dores insuportáveis, principalmente quando eu fazia... bem, algum exercício – "Foi como eu descobri a doença, e o médico me proibiu de fazer qualquer tipo de exercício pesado".

"Entendo. Desculpe-me a indelicadeza, senhor Robbins, mas quantos anos o senhor tem hoje?".

"21, senhor".

"E quantos anos tinha quando descobriu a anomalia?"

"Não sei, creio que uns sete ou oito".

"Em torno de catorze anos atrás" – o médico ponderou – "É, talvez na época tenha sido a melhor decisão".

"Melhor decisão?" – Mia começou a ficar agitada do meu lado, e aquilo me assustou. Ela estava começando a parecer minha mãe – "Melhor decisão para o quê? E se ela é a melhor, quer dizer que tem outras opções?"

"Mia, eu não sou muito experiente no assunto para falar, mas acho que sei o que Nathan quis dizer" – Kate começou, pegando um dos exames da mão do doutor Cartwright, um dos mais antigos, e levantando também na altura dos olhos – "Se estou vendo bem, a anomalia do coração do Ken é algo que realmente preocupa, mas não é nada muito complicado de tratar. A prova disso é que ele tem convivido com a doença muito bem durante todo esse tempo, a ponto dele ter parado de refazer os exames há... quanto tempo mesmo, Ken?"

"Cinco anos".

"Isso, cinco anos" – ela sorriu para Nathan – "Acho que o fato dele conviver com a doença tão bem nesses últimos anos seja um sinal indicativo da melhora dele, não?"

"Mais ou menos isso, Kate" – o doutor olhou para mim e para as meninas – "De fato, a doença do Ken não é muito grave, porém o limita de diversas atividades, como, por exemplo, a rotina árdua de um acrobata do Kaleido Stage".

Ouvir aquilo me frustrou exatamente como da primeira vez que ouvi. E pelo lamento que Sarah e Mia fizeram, creio que elas se frustraram também.

"Mas calma, creio que a coisa possa mudar um pouco de figura" – o doutor largou os exames que estava olhando e pegou os mais recentes – "Pelo que estou vendo pelos resultados dos exames de agora, principalmente o teste ergométrico, Ken já tem maior resistência a testes físicos. Conseguem ver?"

Ele nos mostrou os testes atuais, e embora as meninas não pudessem entender bem, eu pude ver. Estava tão acostumado àqueles exames que soube dizer, no momento em que vi os resultados atuais, que algo realmente tinha mudado. Não que me surpreendesse. De certa forma, senti isso quando fiz os testes físicos, que estava bem mais resistente do que nos últimos. Mas ver aquilo claro nos papéis, principalmente quando o doutor nos mandou comparar com os antigos, me deixou feliz e ao mesmo tempo confuso.

Não fazia o menor sentido.

"Imagino que esteja se perguntando sobre essa melhora, não é Ken?" – o doutor Cartwright me perguntou, e eu só pude acenar com a cabeça que sim – "Na verdade, não é tão surpreendente. Você tem essa anomalia desde que nasceu, e ela provavelmente vai continuar com você por toda a vida. Mas há certas idades em que ela pode se tornar mais grave. Quando você era criança, por exemplo. Seu corpo era muito frágil, você tinha uma menor resistência e seu metabolismo ainda estava aprendendo a funcionar corretamente, o que significa que o seu coração também estava mais pré-disposto a funcionar incorretamente em situações de maior adrenalina. Em suma, é o que acontecia quando você fazia os exercícios para se tornar acrobata. Quando seu corpo exigia mais batimentos do coração, para bombear o sangue com mais eficiência, a anomalia impedia esse funcionamento, e aí você sentia as dores, o cansaço precoce, os desmaios. Mas..."

"Mas..." – Mia estava mais excitada do que eu, e isso era realmente desconfortável.

"O fato é que você envelheceu, senhor Robbins" – o doutor continuou, ignorando Mia – "E até pelo fato de que você seguiu à risca o tratamento sugerido pelo seu antigo médico, isso fez com que seu corpo se ajustasse à sua doença. É como quando se toma uma vacina. A primeira dose pode lhe causar dano, mas o seu corpo aprende a se defender, e na segunda dose você já não sentirá mais o efeito. E aí você está protegido da doença".

"Então, a doença do Ken pode um dia... desaparecer?" – Sarah perguntou – "Essa anomalia pode um dia sumir e ele vai ter um coração normal?".

"Bem queria que fosse assim, senhorita Dupont, mas não é tão simples. O coração dele tem um pequeno problema de formação, provavelmente que já vem da gravidez, e esse problema vai sempre acompanhá-lo. Mas, durante todo esse tempo, o coração dele aprendeu a funcionar COM a anomalia, e isso faz com que ele ganhe mais resistência e que, em alguns casos extremos, o coração funcione melhor, mesmo que a anomalia atrapalhe o rendimento. Obviamente isso aconteceu porque Ken fez tudo que lhe indicaram, e pelo que estou vendo nos exames de sangue dele, também deve ter um hábito alimentar perfeito".

Isso era bem verdade. Minha mãe cuidava pessoalmente para que eu me alimentasse direito, e também tinha o fato de que eu passava o dia todo no Kaleido Stage. Os nutricionistas que cuidavam dos acrobatas, de certa forma, acabavam me auxiliando.

"Resumindo: o Ken pode agora abusar um pouco mais dos exercícios físicos, correto?" – Mia perguntou – "Significa que ele possa ser... um acrobata, por exemplo?".

O doutor Cartwright respirou fundo, e eu percebi que Mia tinha tocado no ponto mais delicado da questão.

"Veja bem, senhorita Guillem, a senhorita está certa em partes. Realmente, Ken pode se dar ao luxo de, ÀS VEZES, se expor um pouco mais, mas o coração dele tem essa resistência hoje porque ele está em plena idade. Ah, os 21 anos..."

"Quem vê pensa que você é muito velho, Nathan" – Kate deu um pequeno risinho, talvez para descontrair o ambiente que, de repente, tinha ficado muito tenso.

"Bom, eu já estou na faixa dos 50, Kate" – ele deu de ombros – "Nessa idade, a gente já não tem mais os benefícios da juventude. E isso me preocupa no seu caso, Ken" – ele se voltou para mim – "Você tem essa resistência porque seu corpo está no auge de seu metabolismo. Mas se você começar a se esforçar demais, você pode ter sequelas graves. Desde começar a sentir dores de novo, até a uma morte precoce. Dependendo do estado em que deixar seu coração agora, pode ser que, quando você chegue à minha idade, você já não resista aos menores caprichos".

Engoli em seco. De certa forma, é exatamente o que meu antigo médico me disse há alguns anos. O problema não era, de todo, grave, mas eu tinha que pensar no meu futuro, e se eu quisesse ser acrobata, a chance de resistir ao treinamento não seriam muitas.

"Creio que é por isso que seu antigo médico te proibiu de ser acrobata" – o doutor continuou – "Sendo você uma criança tão nova, que tem um organismo bem mais frágil do que o que você tem hoje, não era concebível a ideia da vida que queria levar. Naquela época, o menor esforço poderia ser fatal. Você apresentou melhoras nesse ponto, é verdade, mas não creio que seja o suficiente para liberá-lo para ser acrobata".

"Então ele não pode assumir o papel de Demétrio" – Mia murmurou, chateada – "Mas o senhor disse que a coisa poderia mudar de figura hoje".

"E pode" – e de repente o doutor ficou muito sério – "Ken, quando você era pequeno, o seu médico levantou a hipótese de cirurgia?"

Eu me arrepiei só de pensar. De fato, a hipótese foi levantada, mas além da minha família não gostar muito da ideia (e nem eu, diga-se de passagem), o médico também não a recomendava. Eu era muito novo para me submeter a um procedimento cirúrgico cardíaco, e se eu podia conviver com a doença, para que me arriscar?

"Pela sua cara, até imagino o que aconteceu" – ele sorriu – "Realmente, uma cirurgia em um garoto de sete anos não é algo aceitável, por mais simples que ela seja. O que é o seu caso, porque essa cirurgia é bem simples".

"Quer dizer que, se o Ken fizer a cirurgia, ele pode se curar?" – Sarah perguntou.

"Ele ainda vai apresentar algumas limitações, mas sua vida melhoraria um bocado" – o doutor respondeu – "Com acompanhamento constante, poderia até fazer alguns trabalhos no Kaleido Stage, creio eu".

"E agora eu estou mais velho" – completei, começando a raciocinar – "Os riscos não seriam mais tão grandes".

"Sem contar que evoluímos muito na área" – o doutor Cartwright continuou sério, e aquilo me preocupou – "Agora, acho que seria a melhor opção. O problema é o tempo de recuperação".

Sabia que tinha um porém.

"Quanto tempo demora a ele se recuperar?" – Mia perguntou, achei que ela já estivesse à beira de um colapso nervoso.

"Em média de uns quatro meses, mais ou menos" – o doutor abaixou os ombros – "Isso para ele poder voltar a fazer exercícios mais básicos. Para adquirir um ritmo de vida pleno, com exercícios de grau mais elevado... creio que um ano, no mínimo".

Os três murcharam no mesmo instante.

"Nós não temos todo esse tempo" – Mia resmungou – "O espetáculo tem que estar pronto daqui a três meses".

"E duvido muito que Kalos queira adiar para daqui a um ano" – Sarah completou – "Ele já começou a divulgação, até o fim da semana todos devem saber qual é o espetáculo".

O doutor suspirou, resignado, e eu soube o que ele queria dizer.

Talvez, em um futuro próximo, eu pudesse até tentar alguma coisa, mas naquele instante, era impossível eu assumir o papel de Demétrio.

Kate, obviamente, também percebeu, porque pediu para conversar com o doutor Cartwright por um momento a sós. Os dois se afastaram, e a gente pôde vê-los discutindo alguma coisa em uma parte afastada da sala, falando baixinho, para que não os ouvíssemos. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, eles voltaram. Kate tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto, mas o doutor parecia preocupado.

"Desculpem-me a interrupção" – ele disse, voltando a olhar para mim – "Creio que você já tenha uma fã, Ken. Porque Kate está realmente disposta a te ajudar"

"Você, Kate?"- eu perguntei, espantado – "Mas o que mais você pode fazer por mim?"

"Não muita coisa, mas consegui convencer esse senhor a te dar uma chance" – ela bateu amistosamente no ombro do doutor Cartwright – "Uma terceira opção, não é Nathan?"

"Eu já aviso que não gosto nem um pouco dessa 'opção'" – ele resmungou – "Acho-a arriscada demais, e teríamos que ficar de olho constante nesse rapaz" – ele olhou para mim - "Mas creio que essa seja uma decisão que só você possa tomar. E a Kate tem razão, de vez em quando precisamos levar em consideração o sonho dos outros. Como médico, eu desaprovo tal procedimento, mas como fã do Kaleido Stage..."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, confuso. Senti que Sarah e Mia estavam se sentindo da mesma forma.

"Antes de mais nada, preciso conhecer um pouco a rotina de um acrobata" – o doutor Cartwright continuou – "Ken, esqueça que você tem a anomalia no átrio. Se você fosse fazer esse papel, como seria o seu treinamento? Nas condições em que você está agora?"

Eu parei para pensar. Obviamente que existia um procedimento padrão de treinamento que eu conhecia muito bem, afinal, além de eu ter bolado a técnica, eu era o treinador da Sora. Provavelmente, independente da decisão que eu tomasse, seria eu a treinar não só ela, mas também o acrobata que fosse fazer a acrobacia com ela. Mas tinha que agora adaptar tudo isso às minhas condições. Eu não tinha condicionamento físico, e isso me obrigaria a uma rotina um pouco mais extensa de malhação.

"Bom, a rotina normal do acrobata consiste em fazer duas horas de exercício para manter o condicionamento e mais três a quatro horas de treino das técnicas. Isso de segunda a sábado, já que os nossos domingos são de folga".

"Sim, continue".

"Mas se eu fosse fazer o papel, teria que fazer pelo menos uma hora a mais de malhação, para recuperar o condicionamento necessário. Meu corpo está um pouco longe de ser ideal pra acrobacia".

"Isso durante os três meses antes da estreia?"

"Até uma semana antes, na verdade" – Mia interrompeu, afinal ela também conhecia a rotina – "Na semana da estreia, diminuímos o tempo de malhação e aumentamos o de ensaio, até porque tem o ensaio geral. Fazemos cinco horas de ensaio e só uma hora de exercícios".

"E a rotina depois da estreia? Continua igual?"

"Depois da estreia, nós diminuímos o ritmo" – respondi – "Mantemos as duas horas de exercícios, mas diminuímos o tempo de ensaio para duas horas, isso de segunda a sexta. No sábado e no domingo, que teremos as apresentações, apenas repassamos o espetáculo, antes da sessão começar".

"E creio que nesse estágio, você já tenha recuperado o condicionamento físico, então não precise da hora extra de malhação" – o doutor Cartwright concluiu – "Quanto tempo terá a temporada dessa peça?"

"Também três meses" – Mia respondeu – "No todo, será uma temporada de seis meses, entre ensaios e apresentações.

"Seis meses..." – o doutor balançava a cabeça, e escrevia fervorosamente em um papel, como se planejasse algo – "É um tempo considerável".

"Nós acompanharemos o treino, se for necessário" – Kate acrescentou, como se aquilo o ajudasse a se convencer – "Eu tenho licença para ir ao Kaleido Stage todos os dias, já que sou a médica oficial da equipe, não me importo de conferir o estado de Ken no fim da tarde".

"Os treinos não me preocupam tanto, na verdade" – o doutor respondeu – "Me preocupa muito mais o pós-temporada. Se ele fizer nesse ritmo, talvez..."

Ele se calou e me olhou profundamente. Eu não gostei muito da sensação.

"Ken, tem um jeito de você se apresentar" – ele me disse por fim, o que fez as meninas ficarem em polvorosa – "Porém, você tem que estar ciente de que precisará ter acompanhamento diário de um _personal trainer_, que não só lhe indicará exercícios que não comprometam o seu coração, mas que também possam te dar o condicionamento físico necessário. Além disso, quero te ver semanalmente no meu escritório, para controlarmos a situação, além do acompanhamento diário da Kate, que vai anotar sua pressão e batimentos cardíacos todo fim de treino".

Eu acenei com a cabeça, entendendo o que ele estava me explicando.

"E tem mais uma coisa" – ele continuou, e eu percebi que ele chegara ao ponto mais sensível da conversa – "Mesmo com todo esse acompanhamento, será inevitável que, ao fim dos seis meses, seu coração já esteja BEM comprometido. Provavelmente, de uma forma que nem a cirurgia conserte mais".

"Espera aí" – interrompi, realmente assustado agora – "Então, se eu aceitar o papel, e mesmo que eu faça tudo que me mandarem, ainda assim eu vou estar me matando no processo?"

O doutor Cartwright sorriu sem graça.

"Mais ou menos isso. Obviamente que eu não permitiria que você fizesse tanto se significasse um grande comprometimento da sua saúde, e por isso você tem que ter o acompanhamento rigoroso. Com isso, impediríamos que o dano fosse muito grave, e caso você tenha alguma complicação, nós poderemos consertar com medicamentos e pequenas intervenções. Mas ainda assim, sendo uma temporada de seis meses... mesmo que a gente acompanhe e impeça que você se machuque muito, ainda assim você terá um coração comprometido, que pode te causar sérios danos no futuro. Dependendo de como você estiver nessa época, só tem uma solução que te recupere da mesma forma que a cirurgia recuperaria agora".

"E qual seria essa solução?" – Sarah perguntou, aflita.

"Transplante" – o doutor Cartwright respondeu sem rodeios. E eu definitivamente me assustei por completo – "Só um novo coração pode fazer com que Ken tenha uma vida normal de novo. Ok, quase normal. Ainda assim, haveria limitações, em número bem menor do que hoje, claro, mas maiores do que se optássemos pela cirurgia agora. Creio que ele não poderia fazer exercícios de trapézio e trampolim, e cenas extensas de ação em alguns espetáculos, mas coisas como corda bamba, malabares ou até mesmo aquelas coisas com as fitas... acho que isso seria possível para ele".

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um instante bastante longo. Isso não diminuía a sensação ruim que estava tendo. Mesmo que houvesse a chance do transplante, ainda assim me sentia como se sacrificasse a mim mesmo para o espetáculo. Eu queria tanto assim o papel de Demétrio?

"Se o transplante é uma opção para o Ken, por que ninguém sugeriu isso antes?" – Mia perguntou, totalmente abalada – "Ele poderia ter feito isso quando mais novo, não?"

"Porque, do jeito que está agora, o Ken não é considerado apto para entrar na fila de transplantes" – Kate respondeu – "Ele consegue conviver perfeitamente com a doença, o que significa que ele não precisa de um coração novo. Ele só se tornaria apto se fizesse a temporada. Aí refaríamos os exames e, se o coração estiver comprometido o suficiente, ele pode entrar na fila".

"Ou seja, eu estaria forçando o meu próprio transplante" – respondi, meio atônito – "Não sei se gosto da ideia, não parece muito correto".

"Exatamente por isso que eu não gosto dessa opção" – o doutor Cartwright deu um sorriso amarelo – "Claro que tentaríamos evitar a todo custo que você chegasse a esse estado. Se você fizer tudo à risca, com os tempos de treino estipulados e acompanhado, creio que podemos ainda evitar o transplante, mesmo no fim da temporada. Mas há o risco. Pode ser que, daqui a seis meses, você ainda consiga se recuperar com a cirurgia – que já não seria tão simples assim, mas ainda é melhor do que um transplante. Mas pode ser que você venha a precisar de um coração novo. Você tem que estar consciente dessa possibilidade".

"E... se eu aceitasse essa condição" – continuei – "Como seria a minha rotina de treinos?"

Por mais assustado que eu estivesse, e realmente relutante com aquele lance de cirurgia e transplante, eu ainda queria saber todos os detalhes. Eu tinha que pensar muito sobre aquilo, então seria melhor pensar com todo o plano de treinamento na cabeça.

"Bom, pelo que você me disse, cada acrobata treina de cinco a seis horas diárias, com exceção dos domingos. Você, com a hora extra de malhação, iria para sete horas de treinamento. Desse jeito, não seria possível. Recomendo que você faça apenas cinco horas diárias, duas de malhação e as três de treino e ensaio. Claro, com duas horas de pausa entre um treinamento e outro, você vai precisar estabilizar batimentos e respiração"

"Mas doutor, o meu condicionamento..."

"Eu sei, eu sei" – ele me interrompeu – "Como você vai perder algumas horas de malhação, sugiro que, ao invés de treinar mais durante os outros dias, que treine menos e depois compense no domingo"

"Mas doutor, não seria melhor ele tirar o domingo para descanso?" – Mia perguntou.

"Se ele fizer muito esforço, não será em um dia que ele poderá se recuperar. É melhor treinar pouco todo dia do que treinar muito em dias espalhados. Como estou mantendo o tempo mínimo de treino e ensaio, creio que no domingo você possa fazer só os exercícios para o condicionamento. Aí posso diminuir para quatro horas no domingo, com as mesmas duas horas de intervalo".

Parecia justo. Não era como se eu fosse perder muito das horas extras que precisava. Além disso, treinando todos os dias, o meu corpo se acostumaria mais ao ritmo e ao condicionamento, mais do que se eu fizesse a pausa.

"E na semana da estreia?" – Mia continuou – "Nós aumentamos o tempo de ensaio e diminuímos o tempo de malhação"

"Na semana da estreia, sugiro que ele faça o mesmo tempo de malhação do que todos os outros, uma hora. Creio que até lá ele já se condicionou o bastante. Mas terão que diminuir o tempo de ensaio dele. Depois das duas horas de descanso, creio que quatro horas de ensaio sejam mais do que o suficiente"

"Quatro horas? Mas não é o suficiente para treinar tudo" – eu resmunguei – "Não para acertar o espetáculo inteiro".

"Perdão, Ken, mas quatro horas já me parece demais para você. Estou lhe dando um pouco a mais porque sei que é complicado acertar um espetáculo tão grandioso, mas mais do que isso, não tem como".

"Ah, Ken, é só uma hora a menos" – a Sarah tentando me consolar não estava dando certo, mas era melhor do que nada – "Na última hora do ensaio, podemos dar preferência às partes em que você não entra. Acho que Anna vai gostar de ter um tempo especial pro núcleo de comédia nos ensaios".

A Anna... ela estava contando tanto que eu entrasse para o papel de Demétrio. Me sentia horrorosamente culpado ao pensar em desistir, porque lembrava o quanto ela contava comigo. Sem contar Sora, que deu sua palavra final para me dar o papel. E eu queria tanto ser o parceiro de palco dela...

"Depois da estreia, acho que Ken pode fazer a rotina normal de treinos" – o doutor Cartwright continuou me explicando – "Porém, vou pedir que, um sábado por mês, ele folgue e não faça o espetáculo. Ou seria melhor o domingo? Qual dia enche menos?"

"Creio que o sábado" – Sarah respondeu – "O espetáculo é mais tarde, e só os mais velhos comparecem. No domingo, que a peça é no fim da tarde, costuma aparecer mais famílias com crianças, então lota mais".

"Então fiquemos com um sábado por mês, mesmo" – o doutor olhou para a Mia – "Acha que outra pessoa no papel dele uma vez por mês prejudica muito o espetáculo?"

"Uma vez por mês, eu creio que não" – Mia respondeu, incerta – "Claro que eu vou ter que ensaiar alguém para cobri-lo nesses dias, mas creio que posso arranjar uma pessoa para tal".

"Acho que o Leon vai querer esse papel no mesmo instante" – resmunguei, contrariado – "Isso se ele ainda não me tentar roubar o personagem antes da estreia".

"Bom, ele não vai se importar de treinar a técnica, mesmo que só a execute uma vez por mês" – Sarah comentou – "Mas não creio que ele vá tentar te tirar do elenco. Kalos já te escolheu pro papel, e Leon só entraria se você não quisesse. Kalos jamais permitiria que ele te trapaceasse".

Eu esperava que sim, porque não estava muito disposto a brigar com Leon.

"Acho que essas são todas as condições" – eu resmunguei, louco para sair daquele escritório – "Posso te responder na segunda-feira, doutor? Preciso pensar direito sobre o assunto.

"Claro, pense o quanto quiser" – respondeu o doutor – "Mas se você optar por aceitar o papel, quero você toda segunda-feira aqui, no meu escritório. Kate, eu sei que domingo é seu dia de folga, mas se você pudesse..."

"Não se preocupe, Nathan" – Kate sorriu – "Eu posso tirar uma horinha nos próximos domingos para cuidar do Ken. Creio que até meu marido vá me ajudar, ele o adora".

E, de repente, imaginei o Policial, todo santo domingo, aparecendo no centro de treinamentos do Kaleido Stage e me forçando a descansar, relaxar, enquanto Kate fazia um mini-check-up em mim. Seria no mínimo... interessante.

Com isso, nos despedimos do doutor Cartwright e de Kate, remarquei minha volta para a segunda-feira, para dar o parecer definitivo sobre o que eu faria, e voltamos para o Kaleido Stage. Sora, Anna e Rosetta estavam nos esperando nos dormitórios, ansiosas para saber o que o médico tinha me dito. Mas elas já perceberam a gravidade da situação assim que chegamos. Nenhum de nós três parecia muito animado.

"E então?" – Sora perguntou, quando entramos no dormitório de Sarah – "Como foi no consultório?"

Ninguém respondeu de princípio, o que deixou as outras meninas muito preocupadas. Anna já me olhou com certo desespero no olhar.

"Kate disse que você não pode fazer o papel, não foi?" – ela comentou, começando a ficar exaltada – "Ah, eu sabia, isso não daria certo. Droga, eu não quero fazer o Lisandro".

"Calma, Anna, não é nada disso" – a Mia respondeu, embora não tivesse muita segurança na voz – "O Ken vai poder sim fazer o papel. Mas é que têm algumas... complicações".

"Complicações?" – Rosetta perguntou, confusa – "De que tipo de complicações estamos falando?"

"Venham comigo na sala do Kalos" – eu respondi, desanimado – "Eu terei que contar a ele mesmo, assim aproveito e conto para vocês".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Notas: **Já peço desculpas adiantadas aos médicos/futuros médicos/profissionais da área da saúde/amantes de tudo isso se cometi alguma gafe FEIA nesse capítulo. A minha intenção, quando resolvi enfiar o Ken na história, nunca foi curá-lo da doença dele. Até porque isso é meio difícil... o menino passou a vida dele toda doente, e não creio que, do nada, surgiria uma cura total para o problema dele.

Mas né... eu, como conhecedora de doenças cardíacas, sou uma ótima jornalista. Então, se cometi alguma gafe pelo doutor Cartwright, ao descrever a doença do Ken e suas limitações (que me serão muito importantes, por sinal), realmente perdão. Até pesquisei alguma coisa, mas... área difícil, hã?

Aliás, por que um novo médico, e não apelar para a boa e velha Kate? A opção me surgiu quando revi KS esses dias. Por alguma razão, me pareceu que a Kate era mais uma clínica geral (mais especificamente da Emergência) e que, por um acaso do destino (e graças a sua proximidade com o elenco), virou meio que a médica oficial da equipe. E apesar disso ser muito legal, creio que ter um cardiologista ao lado do Ken seria mais eficaz (sobretudo porque o menino vai precisar de toda ajuda especializada possível). E eu gosto do Nathan. Realmente gosto. Tudo bem, eu sou suspeita pra falar, porque eu o criei, mas... ele me parece um cara bacana.

E... creio que é isso por hoje. Espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews, aqui embaixo, como sempre xD Todo e qualquer comentário será devidamente respondido e muito bem vindo.

E obrigada a quem leu.

_Miss of Darkness_


	4. Tomando uma decisão muito difícil

Capítulo 3 – Tomando uma decisão muito difícil

Quando fui ao escritório conversar com Kalos, tive o imenso azar de encontrar Leon. Eles estavam conversando exatamente sobre o papel de Demétrio, porque pelo visto Leon ainda não aceitara a ideia de que eu faria o personagem. Sendo assim, quando contei o que aconteceu no consultório, Leon encontrou forças para exigir que eu desistisse do papel. Obviamente, Kalos recusou-se a fazer isso, e me disse o que já tinha me dito antes:

"Você ainda tem até domingo para me responder, Ken. Pense bem no assunto. Gostaria muito de te ter no elenco, mas não quero que você faça algo obrigado só porque eu te quero no papel. É uma decisão difícil, que só você pode tomar".

De fato, só eu poderia decidir se continuaria no elenco ou se saía e voltava à minha vida normal.

Resolvi não contar todos os detalhes para o Kalos naquele instante, até porque Leon estava ali. Por isso, omiti as exigências de treino que o médico me fez, bem como o fato de que eu corria o risco de precisar de transplante. Não queria que ele usasse aquilo contra mim, e também tinha o fato de que Sora ficara muito apreensiva quando ouviu a história toda. E eu não queria preocupá-la. Mas na sexta-feira, quando Kalos estava sozinho, eu lhe contei o resto. Mia já sabia como seria meu treinamento, então precisaria só da autorização de Kalos para continuar.

"Um _personal trainer _para vistoriar o seu treinamento físico" – ele murmurou, assim que eu terminei de contar – "É, acho que passou da hora de termos um. Você nos faria um grande favor".

"Eu sei que, do jeito que o médico está exigindo, eu treinaria menos, mas acredite Kalos, se eu aceitar o papel, eu vou me esforçar para compensar cada minuto de treino. Não vou deixar o espetáculo na mão..."

"Ken, por que você fala 'se'?" – Kalos me interrompeu, seriamente – "Se você não fosse fazer a peça, não estaria me dando satisfações. Por que você insiste em negar que quer o papel?".

Eu confesso que fiquei quieto na hora. De fato, apesar de toda a confusão e da indecisão – graças aos riscos médicos-; eu já me sentia parte do elenco. Era uma coisa engraçada: eu sempre ficava muito envolvido nas peças, mas nessa tinha uma coisa a mais. Eu estava me dedicando ao que eu devia fazer como ator, e não como técnico.

"Não se preocupe ao que precisa para treinar, Ken" – Kalos continuou, ignorando meu silêncio – "Você tem as chaves do Centro de Treinamento, então não será nenhum problema treinar aos domingos. Quanto ao _personal trainer_, já disse, realmente precisamos de um. O seu tempo de treinamento..."

Ele se calou naquele instante, parecia pensar bem no assunto.

"Você sempre treinou a Sora, e tendo em vista o sucesso dela, acho que foi um ótimo treinador" – ele completou – "Você tem noção o suficiente do que precisa fazer para realizar as acrobacias, e acho que saberá compensar as horas de treino que faltam com alguma coisa que acelere a técnica. Isso também não me preocupa. Eu só preciso mesmo ajustar os horários de treino dos outros acrobatas para baterem com os seus. Principalmente os de Sora, que vai fazer com você a técnica principal, e os de Leon".

No mesmo instante, fechei minha expressão, e Kalos me olhou desconfiado.

"Algum problema?".

"Eu vou ter mesmo que treinar com o Leon?" – perguntei, revoltado – "Não creio que ele vá gostar da ideia".

"E pelo visto você também não gosta" – Kalos me encarou seriamente – "Mas ele é seu parceiro de palco, tanto quanto a Sora e os outros. Além disso, vocês vão ter uma cena complicada juntos. Já leu o roteiro?"

Neguei com a cabeça, e Kalos pegou em uma gaveta próxima o roteiro para que eu lesse. Como eu ainda não tinha aceitado oficialmente o papel, Mia nem se deu ao trabalho de me entregar o texto, mas ainda bem que vi antes de tomar a decisão.

De fato, eu passava boa parte das cenas com a Sora. Mas eu tinha uma cena acrobática com a May, bem simples, que Kalos disse que eu poderia treinar com ela mais para frente. O final seria feito com os quatro acrobatas mais Rosetta, e na maior parte da cena eu atuava com a Sora. Provavelmente, começaríamos a treinar essa acrobacia final assim que melhorássemos nas individuais. Agora, tinha a cena de luta entre Lisandro e Demétrio pelo amor da Helena, depois que ambos tinham sido enfeitiçados por Puck. E essa cena era completamente minha e do Leon.

Ia ser algo realmente complicado. Leon e eu atuando juntos? E ainda por cima "lutando" pela Sora?

Eu não tinha bons pressentimentos sobre isso.

"Como você pode ver, a sua cena com o Leon vai exigir que vocês dois tenham certa sincronia, então vou adaptar o horário de treino dele. Você passará mais ou menos duas horas treinando com a Sora e uma com o Leon. Ele fará a mesma coisa: treinará uma hora com você e o resto do tempo com a May".

"É... acho mais sensato" – concordei, meio desanimado, jogando o roteiro na mesa do Kalos e suspirando alto.

Por alguma razão, ficou um silêncio agradável entre nós dois. Comecei a pensar em mim mesmo, imaginando o treinamento, os próximos meses, em como seriam os exercícios. O meu lado técnico já começou a traçar os exercícios que Sora e eu deveríamos fazer para realizar a acrobacia... e também como seria o treinamento com Leon, os olhares e as provocações, ISSO se Leon resolvesse ser simpático comigo. E levando em consideração a insistência dele em me tirar do papel, eu não duvidava nada que aquela cena fosse ficar mais real do que o desejado.

"Ken, por que você ainda está hesitando?" – Kalos me perguntou, de repente – "Achei que esse fosse o seu grande sonho".

"Por muito tempo, foi" – confessei – "Mas muita coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo. E eu consegui outros sonhos para realizar. Além disso..."

Olhei hesitante para Kalos, e ao vê-lo sério, prestando atenção em mim, contei sobre o resto da consulta com o doutor Cartwright. Ele ficou bastante tenso quando eu contei as consequências que sofreria, caso viesse a aceitar o papel. Mas, no fim, ele se espreguiçou, suspirou fundo e, voltando-se para olhar na janela, disse:

"Sabe Ken... você não foi o único a reparar na trapaça de Leon nos testes".

Eu fiquei quieto. Afinal, eu sabia que Kalos também tinha notado.

"Confesso que, quando vi Leon forçando um salto malfeito, fiquei muito furioso, mas estava impotente" – ele continuou – "Eu realmente acreditei que os novatos não fossem capazes de fazer nem aquilo, então fiquei quieto. E também não foi como se os novatos estivessem realmente dispostos a desafiar a própria lógica para conseguir o papel".

"Kalos, perdão pela grosseria, mas aonde você quer chegar?"

"Ao mesmo lugar que você, suponho" – ele estava de costas, mas eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo – "Um acrobata do Kaleido Stage não precisa somente de talento. Para brilhar, é preciso ter vontade e superar as próprias limitações, em todos os momentos. Mais ou menos como você fez naquele dia".

"Kalos...".

"Ken, não quero que pense que te escalei para o papel somente para castigar Leon" – ele finalmente se voltou para mim – "Você provou, ao realizar aquele salto, que realmente merece essa chance. E por mais que me diga que conseguiu outros sonhos, eu sei que lá dentro você ainda quer realizar este. Você já fala e age como se estivesse no elenco. E levando em consideração o tempo em que trabalha conosco, isso é algo realmente novo".

Eu nem sabia o que dizer. Kalos era conhecido por sua seriedade e por ser calado, e comigo ele falava somente o necessário, como um dono do Kaleido Stage falaria para qualquer um dos seus técnicos. Vi Kalos se comportando daquela forma com pouquíssimas pessoas. Vê-lo me encorajando daquele jeito...

Afinal, o que ele queria me convencendo a tanto?

"Eu agradeço o voto de confiança, Kalos" – eu disse por fim – "Mas não posso deixar de pensar na minha doença. A minha família, por exemplo, vai ficar desesperada".

Kalos deu um risinho nervoso.

"Ken, você se lembra da época em que Layla e Sora treinaram para a Técnica Fantástica, não?"

Eu juro que tem momentos que eu não entendo o que o Kalos quer. E aquela conversa estava se tornando um desses momentos.

"Claro que eu lembro. Por quê?"

"Por nada" – ele suspirou – "Tem mais algum coisa que você queira me contar?"

"Hã... não, creio que não".

"Então, pode se retirar" – ele fez um gesto com a mão, me mandando embora, enquanto se virava de costas de novo – "E não se esqueça: quero sua resposta até domingo".

Eu concordei e me retirei da sala dele, embora ainda me sentisse desconfiado. Kalos não era de dizer as coisas sem razão aparente, e eu me perguntava onde eu perdera o fio da meada para entender o que ele estava me dizendo. Mas quando eu saí, ele continuava de costas, olhando para a janela, enquanto pegava o telefone para ligar para alguém.

~.~

No fim da tarde de sábado, eu terminei o meu trabalho no Kaleido Stage e fui pra casa. Sora me pedira para ir comigo, mas eu neguei. Pela expressão dela, preocupada do jeito que estava, sabia que queria falar comigo sobre o papel de Demétrio, e eu preferi não ouvir. Eu conhecia o efeito que Sora tinha em mim, e sabia que, se ela falasse comigo, eu acabaria aceitando o papel. Tudo bem, você pode achar isso bem sacana da minha parte (ou racional demais, como a Rosetta me definiu algum tempo depois, ao me contar que Sora ficara realmente chateada com a minha negação), mas apesar de eu gostar muito dela _– muito mesmo _– eu queria tomar aquela decisão por mim, e não por ela. Além disso, não poderia me esquecer das outras pessoas que gostavam de mim. E tinham três pessoas que eu ainda precisava levar em consideração naquela história toda.

A minha família.

Obviamente que eles não gostaram nada da ideia de que eu poderia aceitar o papel. Quer dizer, meus pais não gostaram. Minha irmã, Susie, ficara realmente extasiada quando soube que, ao menos uma vez, eu poderia "ser alguma coisa importante no Kaleido Stage" (é, essa é a forma carinhosa com a qual minha irmã ficou feliz por mim, mas tudo bem, creio que deva ser coisa da adolescência ou seja lá a fase pela qual ela está passando), e me apoiava de todas as formas para que eu aceitasse o papel. Mas a minha irmã era muito nova quando comecei o tratamento do coração, e obviamente ela não se lembra de como foi duro. Meus pais não. Eles lembravam bem de todas as vezes em que passei mal, e as vezes em que parei no médico também.

Não era fácil para eles aceitarem que eu poderia voltar a ficar doente, e a ideia do transplante só fez com que a tensão aumentasse. E era óbvio que eu não estava bem com essa situação. Meus pais me deram muito suporte para tudo que eu quisesse, e até por tudo que eles passaram quando eu era mais novo, eu não queria fazê-los sofrer de novo. E era por causa deles que eu estava realmente indeciso. Por isso que realmente quis ficar sozinho no sábado, porque não queria ter que encarar Sora e a minha família ao mesmo tempo.

Aquela indecisão estava não só acabando com qualquer humor que eu pudesse ter. Eu estava me sentindo realmente frustrado por não saber o que eu realmente queria.

"Cheguei" – anunciei, ao entrar em casa. Minha mãe me respondeu, vindo da cozinha, mas eu percebi o tom de voz desanimado dela.

"Chegou cedo hoje, filho" – meu pai disse, e ele também estava desanimado – "Deu sua resposta ao Kalos já?"

"Ainda não" – respondi – "Estou pensando em ir ao Kaleido Stage amanhã para falar com ele".

"Já sabe o que vai responder?" – minha mãe perguntou, aflita. Olhei para ela e percebi que estava de cabeça baixa. E pelo tom de voz, eu sabia que ela estava segurando o choro.

"Não, não sei" – confessei – "Se puderem, não queria falar disso hoje".

"Mas a gente quer" – minha mãe se sentou à minha frente, e eu senti que estava com problemas – "Ken, por que você está voltando com isso agora? Você sabe o quanto sofreu, você sabe o risco enorme que vai correr se tentar. Por que insistir em algo que vai te fazer mal?"

"Mãe, eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso" – eu até tentei fugir do assunto, mas ela não deixou.

"Você pensa em aceitar, não pensa?" – ela continuou, e agora ela começava a chorar de verdade – "Eu sabia, você está tentado a aceitar. Meu Deus, por que deixamos você trabalhar no Kaleido Stage? Isso ia acontecer, cedo ou tarde".

"Mamãe, não precisa de tanto drama" – Susie de repente comentou, fazendo-se presente no assunto – "O Ken trabalha há anos no Kaleido Stage, e se só agora que ele quer ser ator, não acho que seja culpa do lugar".

Ok, era legal da parte da Susie tentar me ajudar, mas com isso ela só piorou a situação. Porque, falando aquilo, ela fez com que meus pais percebessem que, de fato, o Kaleido Stage não tinha muito a ver com a situação. E eles trataram de achar outro culpado.

O que foi muito pior.

"Susie tem razão, não foi o Kaleido Stage que fez isso" – meu pai ponderou – "Na verdade, você só começou a querer participar dos espetáculos depois que aquela menina, a Sora, apareceu".

Opa, mexer com a Sora era assunto delicado demais.

"Como é?" – e dessa vez eu nem pensei que deveria ficar quieto, para não piorar a conversa – "O que a Sora tem a ver com isso?"

"Querido, eu sei que você gosta dela, mas você não vai conquistá-la se matando" – minha mãe disse, muito séria – "Se ela estiver tentando te convencer a fazer isso, é sinal de que ela não gosta tanto de você quanto você..."

"A Sora não está fazendo nada!" – eu senti minha voz aumentar um pouco o tom – "Se eu aceitar o papel, vai ser porque eu quero, e não porque ela me pediu".

"Ken, você jamais aceitaria tal desafio se não quisesse impressioná-la" – meu pai dizia, com aquele tom de voz que tenta ser compreensivo – "Sei que deve ser ruim, vê-la no palco com aquele moço, o tal Leon, mas você não precisa disso e..."

"Eu vou aceitar o papel porque eu quero!" – e agora eu tive certeza que gritei, porque meus pais ficaram mudos – "E a Sora tem culpa sim, nisso, porque ela acredita que eu sou capaz. Ela pensa que, se eu quiser, eu posso fazer isso, e me apóia independentemente do que eu decidir. Ao contrário de vocês, aliás".

"Nós nos preocupamos com você" – minha mãe murmurou – "E você nunca falou assim conosco..."

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo, tudo bem?" – resmunguei, respirando fundo para me acalmar – "Escutem, eu sei que vocês se preocupam, e acreditem, eu também tenho medo. Não me agradam as consequências, mas eu já não sou aquela criança que vocês levavam no hospital. Então, podem confiar, eu sei o que é melhor pra mim".

É, eu sei que não foi muito maduro da minha parte dizer isso, que eles só estavam realmente preocupados comigo. Mas entendam, superproteção demais também irrita. Levante a mão quem nunca se irritou com essa coisa de pais.

E não é como se eles estivessem falando daquele jeito só agora, que eu estava quase aceitando o papel. A vida inteira foi "Ken, não faça isso; Ken, não faça aquilo, olhe o seu coração, Ken!". Uma vez na vida, a gente quer esquecer de que é doente.

E foi daquele jeito que eu acabei indo pro meu quarto, batendo a porta quando passei. E tratei de dormir o mais depressa que pude, porque enquanto pudesse adiar aquela decisão, eu adiaria.

~.~

Acordei de manhã cedo com Susie me cutucando. Confesso que resmunguei um pouco no começo, mas ela insistiu, me balançando cada vez mais forte. Uma hora, acabei levantando, e fui conferir o relógio.

Eram pouco mais de sete horas.

"Susie, não está muito cedo para você acordar? Você não deveria dormir até, sei lá, onze da manhã?"

"Hoje é domingo, Ken" – ela disse, e eu levantei a sobrancelha – "O SEU domingo".

"Meu domingo? Você está dormindo de olho aberto, é isso?"

"Hoje você tem que ir ao Kaleido Stage" – ela insistiu, e eu finalmente entendi onde ela queria chegar – "Hoje você vai dizer que quer o papel".

"E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Se nossos pais ouvem você me incentivando a aceitar...".

"E você acha que eu ligo pro que eles pensam?" – ela deu de ombros – "Aliás, me pergunto por que você ainda se importa. Você já tem 21 anos, Ken. Aja como tal".

"Você não deveria dizer isso deles. Eles estão realmente preocupados. Além disso, você não ia gostar se seu filho aceitasse se arriscar de uma forma tão grande por causa de uma peça de circo".

"Mas a vida é sua, e não deles" – ela insistiu – "E você também vai se cuidar. Não vai?".

Senti um tom de preocupação vindo dela, e eu percebi que, apesar de me querer no elenco, Susie também estava assustada com a ideia. Aquilo me reconfortou, de alguma forma.

"É, eu vou me cuidar" – eu respondi, sorrindo pra ela – "Mas você não pode culpar nossos pais por quererem o meu melhor. Embora eu..."

"Você quer esse papel, está escrito na sua testa" – ela sorriu, vitoriosa – "Eu sabia, eu sabia! Meu irmão vai ser uma estrela do Kaleido Stage"

Ok, o modo adolescente da Susie estava de volta.

"Eu ainda não decidi" – respondi – "Não que eu tenha muito mais tempo para decidir, mas ainda não é nada certo".

"Eu só acho que você não deveria se deixar impedir por algo que você possa controlar" – ela resmungou – "E daí que você vai precisar de uma cirurgia no final? Vai valer a pena, pelo menos. Você finalmente tem chances de realizar um sonho antigo e não vai aproveitar?".

Eu não soube responder a isso. Por sorte, ouvi a voz da minha mãe vindo da cozinha, e chamei Susie para irmos tomar café. Eu não queria mais discutir sobre o assunto com eles, então decidi que, daquele assunto, eles só saberiam quando eu fosse falar com Kalos.

~.~

Obviamente, isso demorou um pouco para acontecer.

Meus pais e minha irmã saíram, resolveram que visitariam uma tia minha. Eles até tentaram me convencer a ir junto, mas respondi que queria pensar com muito cuidado na decisão, e meu pai resolveu não insistir. Susie saiu piscando o olho pra mim, e de certa forma eu sabia que ela tinha certeza da minha resposta.

Passei boa parte da manhã tentando ver TV, e pondo a cabeça em ordem. Pensava em tudo que o doutor Cartwright tinha dito, o que Sora e as meninas comentaram, nas palavras de Kalos e na dos meus pais. Até mesmo a conversa com Susie parecia pesar na hora de decidir. Eu estava realmente perdido.

E eu continuaria naquele ritmo se, no começo da tarde, a Sarah não tivesse aparecido lá em casa. Surpreso, eu a deixei entrar, e ela entrou eufórica.

"KEN, KEN!" – ela dizia, correndo e querendo me puxar para fora – "Ainda bem que te achei em casa! Preciso de um favor seu, diz que sim, por favor!"

"Calma Sarah, o que aconteceu? Parece que vai tirar o pai da forca".

"Estou chegando a esse ponto, se você não vier comigo!" – ela continuava me puxando, até que eu me vi obrigado a segui-la. Fechei a casa e fomos os dois andando pelas ruas de Cape Mary, ela toda animada.

"Sarah, se importa em dizer para onde estamos indo?"

"Você ainda não soube?" – ela sorriu, toda faceira – "A Layla está na cidade. Pensei em ir visitá-la, mas ninguém estava disponível para ir comigo, então fui buscar você".

Eu parei abruptamente de andar, e ela me encarou, confusa.

"Ninguém disponível para ir ver a Layla?" – resmunguei – "Nem mesmo a Sora ou a May? Sarah, você consegue bolar uma desculpa melhor".

"Desculpa? Ken, do que você está..."

"O Kalos te mandou vir me buscar, para conversar com a Layla sobre o papel. Mas aposto que ele pediu para eu não ficar sabendo, não foi?"

Ela ficou quieta, e começou a rir, nervosa, e eu apenas balancei a cabeça. E de repente comecei a entender o que o Kalos queria me dizer na sexta. Lembrei que a Layla tinha machucado o ombro gravemente no treinamento para a Técnica Fantástica, e que por culpa disso ela não pôde mais atuar no Kaleido Stage depois de realizarem a Técnica. Então era isso que Kalos queria dizer. Ele queria que eu pensasse nos sacrifícios que Layla fizera.

"Vamos, Sarah" – eu falei, voltando a andar – "Se a Layla saiu de Nova Iorque só para falar comigo, melhor não desperdiçarmos o tempo dela".

Nós dois fomos andando até a grande mansão dos Hamilton. Assim que fomos anunciando, Layla apareceu. Como sempre, vinha séria, compenetrada, mas parecia feliz, de toda forma. A Broadway parecia fazer bem a ela. Ou apenas Cathy lhe propôs algum papel muito complicado, que ela adoraria fazer.

Ou os dois.

"Layla, que bom te ver!" – Sarah cumprimentou, daquele jeito animado dela – "Você me parece tão bem, tão bonita!".

"Obrigada, Sarah, você também" – ela sorriu para Sarah para em seguida me encarar – "Você não mudou muita coisa, Ken".

"Acho que fico feliz com isso" – respondi – "Desculpe-me interromper sua rotina, senhorita Layla, mas a Sarah insistiu para que eu viesse".

"Você já deve saber por que estou aqui, então" – ela respondeu, e eu engoli em seco. Era difícil se acostumar com o jeito direto da Layla – "Sarah, se importa de nos deixar sozinhos por uns instantes? Creio que não demorará muito".

Sarah pareceu meio espantada de começo, mas em poucos instantes se recuperou e, sorrindo, disse que voltaria assim que terminássemos. E ficamos a senhorita Layla e eu, sozinhos, um olhando para a cara do outro.

Aquilo foi bem desconfortável.

"Então, você pensa em entrar para o elenco?" – ela disse, finalmente quebrando o silêncio – "Confesso que quando Kalos me ligou, na sexta, para me contar sobre os testes para Demétrio, fiquei muito surpresa ao ouvi-lo dizer que você tinha sido escolhido. Nunca te imaginei em algo tão grandioso assim".

Acho que ninguém imaginou.

"Na verdade, ainda não estou com o papel. Tenho até daqui a pouco para responder ao Kalos se aceito ou não. Creio que foi por isso que ele pediu para a senhorita vir falar comigo".

"Não, está enganado" – ela disse, em seu tom mais sério – "Kalos não me pediu para vir. Eu vim por contra própria".

Aquilo me surpreendeu. Por que Layla perderia o tempo dela, por vontade própria, para falar comigo?

Não me senti nada bem com aquela colocação.

"Se bem que, conhecendo Kalos, ele já me ligou com essa intenção" – ela continuou, e pareceu levemente irritada nessa hora – "Ele sabia que eu viria, independente de convite ou não".

"Se... senhorita Layla...".

"Ken, confesso que não me sinto à vontade com a ideia de você atuando no Kaleido Stage" – ela me interrompeu, friamente – "Nunca te vi fazendo uma acrobacia sequer, e não sei se quero arriscar o palco que tanto amo, colocando-o nas mãos de alguém inexperiente como você. O pouco que te conheço, é como Técnico e Contra-Regra, nunca como acrobata".

Fiquei quieto, remoendo aquelas palavras. A senhorita Layla sabia desanimar qualquer um quando queria. E eu já conhecia bem aquele "dom" dela, mas ser o alvo era, no mínimo, esquisito.

"E tem o fato de que você vai atuar ao lado da Sora. Eu jamais permitiria que alguém estragasse o brilho dela no palco, e isso inclui você. E não me importa os seus sentimentos por ela, isso não o impediria de atrapalhá-la, se você não for capaz de ser o seu parceiro de palco."

Eu não sabia com o que ficava mais chocado. Se com a delicadeza da Layla (ou a falta de), ou se com o fato de que até ela sabia do que eu sentia pela Sora.

"Não pense que tenho algo contra você, Ken, porque realmente não tenho" – ela parecia não notar o meu espanto – "Você realmente nos ajudou em diversos momentos, e creio que não houve pessoa melhor para a Sora do que você. Porém, entenda que, mesmo que hoje eu tenha outros sonhos, eu ainda amo o Kaleido Stage de todo o meu coração, e não poderia permitir qualquer tipo de ameaça aos sonhos e às expectativas dos espectadores, ou até mesmo aos sonhos da Sora. Isso seria incompatível com o que acredito".

E eu pude compreender o que ela me dizia no momento. Qualquer pessoa se sentiria brava ou chateada com tamanha franqueza vinda da Layla, mas qualquer pessoa apaixonada pelo Kaleido Stage – e qualquer pessoa que admirasse a Sora – também entenderia o ponto dela.

Bem, eu era realmente apaixonado pelo Kaleido Stage. E não vamos nem dizer sobre o que eu sinto pela Sora.

"Compreendo" – respondi, ficando quieto e de cabeça levemente baixa. Percebi Layla me olhando com curiosidade, um sorriso sarcástico formando em seus lábios.

"É tudo que você tem a me dizer?" – ela perguntou – "Eu te digo que você não é capaz de ser parceiro de palco da Sora, e tudo que você me responde é 'compreendo'?".

"Eu também me preocupo com o espetáculo, Layla" – respondi, sendo muito mais franco do que eu próprio queria – "Me preocupo com a felicidade dos espectadores, com o nível técnico das peças, mas principalmente, me preocupo com a atuação da Sora. Se há alguém que a admira como acrobata e atriz, esse alguém sou eu. E eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria dela a maior estrela que o Kaleido Stage já viu, que faria com que todos sentissem o mesmo encanto que eu sinto quando a vejo atuar. Exatamente por isso que compreendo o que a senhorita quer me dizer. Eu também não permitiria que alguém estragasse essa magia tão forte que o Kaleido Stage proporciona, ou que estragasse a atuação da Sora. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse eu".

Layla pareceu surpresa de início. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio absoluto, até ela sorrir para mim. Um sorriso bastante terno, eu diria.

"Sabe Ken, eu aprendi algumas coisas com a Sora ao longo desses anos" – ela me disse, e eu senti que ela estava já não estava sendo hostil – "Uma delas é que nem sempre o melhor acrobata é aquele mais experiente, ou aquele que aprende as acrobacias com facilidade. O verdadeiro acrobata é aquele que ama o palco, e o público. E isso, pelo visto, você tem de sobra".

"É, acho que sim" – confesso, fiquei sem graça, não esperava isso da Layla. Não dirigido a mim.

"Obviamente que, se você aceitar o papel, vai ter que treinar muito e se esforçar ao máximo para conseguir fazer Demétrio. Isso que não falamos ainda do seu problema do coração".

"É, eu sei que seria bem difícil. Mas isso não me preocupa, para ser sincero".

"Kalos me avisou que você ainda estava hesitante" – ela cruzou os braços, e olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos – "Ken, você se sente confiante o bastante para fazer Demétrio? Para brilhar ao lado da Sora?".

"Eu posso fazer aquela acrobacia" – respondi, e me soou até mais confiante do que o esperado – "Eu acredito que posso ser sim o parceiro de palco da Sora, e que, se eu me esforçar, conseguirei fazer a temporada completa. Mesmo com os problemas do coração, eu sinto que eu posso fazer isso".

"E não aceitou o papel por quê?"

"Porque sei que faria muitas pessoas sofrerem no processo. A minha família, por exemplo, e talvez até a própria Sora. Não sei se vale a pena arriscar tanto por um sonho tão antigo quanto esse".

Layla fechou os olhos, provavelmente pensando um pouco.

"Ken, qual é o seu sonho atualmente? Seja sincero, por favor".

"Meu sonho é a Sora" – respondi sem pensar duas vezes – "Fazer dela a estrela que ela merece ser. Esse é o meu maior sonho".

"Sora já é uma estrela. E você a ajudou a trilhar esse caminho, esteve com ela, seja treinando, seja apoiando. Você já realizou esse sonho".

"É, eu já realizei. E talvez seja esse o motivo para eu querer voltar ao meu antigo sonho".

"Então, você ainda não desistiu de ser acrobata do Kaleido Stage?"

"A senhorita desistiu?" – confesso que não planejei aquela pergunta, mas sabia que agora eu estava falando de igual para igual com a Layla. Os dois que foram impedidos de atuar por alguma razão específica. E ela pareceu perceber o mesmo, pois não me olhou feio ou ficou irritada. Apenas sorriu mais.

"Há uma diferença básica entre você e eu, Ken" – ela respondeu – "De fato, eu só desisti de ser parte do Kaleido Stage quando tentei a Técnica Angelical. Foi naquele instante que percebi que tinha outros sonhos, e que o Kaleido Stage já tinha acabado para mim, pelo menos como acrobata".

"Não entendo..."

"O que nos difere, Ken, é que eu tive a oportunidade de realizar o meu sonho no Kaleido Stage" – ela continuou – "Eu quis ser a estrela do palco, e eu consegui. Eu quis fazer a Técnica mais incrível que o público já tinha visto até aquele dia, e eu fiz. Eu quis transformar a Sora numa estrela, e eu transformei. Não havia mais nada que me prendesse ao Kaleido Stage, a partir do instante em que Sora alcançou o brilho máximo. Só quando me desliguei do Kaleido Stage que pude correr atrás de outros sonhos".

Aquilo me bateu tão forte, que por um instante, me senti tonto. Layla tinha razão. Havia uma grande diferença entre ela e eu. Ela só perseguira novos sonhos quando realizou os seus antigos. Eu, em compensação, fui atrás de outro sonho para substituir aquele que me tinha sido negado. E não era como se ela tivesse tido a chance e eu não. Layla sacrificara a sua própria carreira, o seu próprio ombro, para realizar a Técnica Fantástica. E ela não hesitou duas vezes em arriscar tudo isso quando lhe deram a chance de se apresentar.

E lá estava eu, com a mesma chance nas mãos. Também tinha a oportunidade de realizar o meu sonho, com um sacrifício da mesma proporção ao que ela tinha feito.

"Layla" – comecei – "Você se arrepende de ter feito a Técnica Fantástica? Quer dizer, foi por causa dela que você se acidentou, e teve que se afastar do palco. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, ainda faria o que fez?".

Ela se remexeu, desconfortável.

"Confesso que, se tivesse uma chance de fazer tudo de novo, eu seria apenas um pouco mais cuidadosa. Mas não, não me arrependo do que fiz. Lesionaria o meu ombro mil vezes de novo, se isso fosse o requisito para realizar o meu sonho, até porque não foi algo que me causou grandes danos. Tive que abandonar o Kaleido Stage, claro, mas minha vida se abriu em novos rumos, que me fazem muito feliz. Foi um sacrifício que valeu a pena, porque ainda prefiro ter sentido a emoção da Técnica Fantástica e ter me afastado do palco, a jamais ter experimentando tal alegria, jamais ter tirado do público o seu melhor aplauso para continuar com minha vida de acrobata".

Não era à toa que a Sora admirava tanto a Layla. Ela era realmente formidável.

"Obrigado, senhorita Layla" – agradeci – "Realmente, me ajudou muito".

"Só te peço uma coisa, Ken" – ela continuou, e o tom hostil voltou à sua voz – "Não aceite esse papel se você não estiver confiante de que pode e de que quer realizar o seu sonho. A Sora merece alguém que brilhe com ela no palco. Não aceite essa oportunidade se você não estiver disposto a brilhar na mesma intensidade".

"Eu não faria uma coisa dessas".

"E sobre aqueles que sofrerão com a sua decisão" – ela acrescentou – "Se te ajuda saber, eu também hesitei quando lesionei o ombro. Pensei em como Sora se sentiria, e no que meu pai diria de mim. Mas depois entendi que poderia me cuidar, e eles não gostariam de me ver desistir de um sonho, independente da razão. Por isso, não se preocupe tanto com que sua família irá pensar. Cuide-se e prove que pode ir além. Eles ficarão felizes no final".

"Acho que compreendo"

"É engraçado, não é?" – ela suspirou – "A Sora tem esse poder. Ela faz com que você acredite que é capaz. Ela te faz querer acreditar" – ela me encarou com seriedade – "Estou lhe dando um voto de confiança. Não me decepcione".

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, em um gesto decidido e pensado. Não tinha mais dúvidas do que eu queria. E naquele instante, eu fiz uma promessa à Layla, que não iria quebrar por nada nesse mundo.

"Sarah, pode sair detrás da porta" – Layla comentou, e só então reparei que, durante todo aquele tempo, Sarah estivera ouvindo a nossa conversa – "Creio que Ken já tomou sua decisão".

Sarah apareceu, meio sem graça, mas parecia muito feliz.

"Desculpem-me, mas é que eu não resisti" – ela ficou vermelha de vergonha, o que fez Layla rir.

"Tudo bem, você tinha uma boa razão" – e olhou para mim – "Você está pronto?".

Eu afirmei de novo, e ela disse que então ia se preparar para ir comigo e com Sarah para o Kaleido Stage. Chamou o motorista particular da família, pediu para que carregasse suas malas – afinal, voltaria naquele mesmo dia para Nova Iorque – e em seguida partimos. Sarah ligou no meio do caminho para Kalos, avisando que eu estava indo dar minha resposta. Graças a isso, quando chegamos, todos estavam esperando. Mia, Anna, Rosetta, May, Leon, e até mesmo Marion e Jhonatan. Todos me esperando na sala do Kalos.

E Sora, obviamente, também estava lá. Ela parecia a mais nervosa de todos, e assim que me viu, correu até mim. Creio que ela queria saber qual seria a minha resposta, mas parou assim que viu Layla.

"Se... senhorita Layla" – ela gaguejou, recebendo um sorriso da Layla em resposta – "O que faz aqui? Quando chegou? Por que não me avisou que viria? Eu poderia te visitar, te buscar no aeroporto, ou algo assim. A Cathy está bem? Você está bem? Me parece tão feliz".

"Calma Sora, respire!" – ela riu um pouco – "Eu estou apenas de passagem. Digamos que eu vim ajudar uma pessoa".

Ela me olhou de soslaio, e eu me senti feliz. Pela primeira vez, estava tendo algum tipo de cumplicidade com a Layla, e digam o que quiser, mas isso deixaria qualquer pessoa honrada.

"Bem, o que estamos esperando?" – Kalos falou, fazendo com que todos voltassem sua atenção para ele e para mim – "Então, Ken? Qual a sua resposta final?"

Olhei para cada um dos presentes na sala. Todos me olhando com expectativa, esperando a minha resposta. Cada um por uma razão. Cada um contando com a minha decisão.

"Eu pensei muito, Kalos, e depois de ponderar, eu decidi" – respondi – "Eu aceito o papel de Demétrio".


End file.
